Leah deserves a happy ending
by HarmonyGurl-23
Summary: I felt bad Leah didn't get her happy ending. So here is hers from sam leaving to meeting Edward. This is a Edward and Leah fan fiction. This is my second fan fiction and the story is better than this summary i promise.
1. I'm losing him

1Disclaimer- I don't own twilight series or the characters. Stephanie Meyer does. I added to the personalities of the characters. This is for fun and enjoyment.

A/N - This is an Edward and Leah fan fiction. And my second fan fiction! I didn't plan this when I wrote it of course. I have no problems with Edward with Bella. But I love Edward and it seemed right to put him with Leah. Bella will not be mentioned as much for various reasons. I should warn you Seth is kinda unique in this story. If you can't figure it out why then let me know. And I want to make this brief but I don't want my readers lost. Edward and Leah wont date straight off. It starts with her with Sam. Leah and Edward become friends at first. Oh and swearing and some abuse! it just talks about sam and her relationship. I promise it will get better bare with me.

Chapter one- I'm losing him

Leah- 17 years old

Seth- 12 years old

Sam is holding my hand on the way from picking me up from school. I love the feeling of his warm hand on my cold hand. My light blue jacket wasn't keeping me warm in the march coldness. I can't wait for summer my favorite time of year! Sam is my boyfriend going on three years now and I am madly in love with him. I pushed him into the wall of the nearest house putting my hands on his warm biceps. He leaned down kissing my lips and putting his hand on my lower back. I let my bag slid of my shoulder and hitting the pavement. I leaned my body against his body. I heard laughing behind me and I knew who it was from my younger brother, Seth.

"Sis, yuck! Sam, why Leah out of all the girls in La Push? Don't corrupt my sweet innocent sister!" He was laughing at his own pathetic joke.

"Haha Seth, don't make me get daddy!" His eyes went wide and his mouth shut closed.

He stuck his tongue out of his mouth and I took a rock that was beside Sam's feet. Throwing it at his bag not wanting to actually hurt him because I do love the annoying pest.

"Wait until you fall for someone Seth! I just hope I am not around to see your DNA kids running around causing mayhem."

"That was a horrible come back Leah! Dry sense of humor!" He said sticking his little pink tongue at me again.

Then he took his bag off and running into the freezing cold water. Sam took my bag and put it on his back. I took a hold of Sam's hand again and we were walking down the beach in silence.

"So are we going cliff diving?" I said softly kicking a rock across the wet sand. His face went red he was pissed and aggravated.

He let go of my hand and glaring into my brown eyes at my crazy question. He doesn't know my plans with Jake. We are the same age and I like hanging out with Jake. He considers my as one of his guy friends though. I took my light jacket off and I was wearing a white t-shirt and a red tank top on underneath. I ran into the water and I lift Seth up into the shallow water and throwing him into the air and he landed head first into the cold water. When he came up he had a popsicle grin on his face. We both started laughing at nothing.

I splashed him in the face and he was looking towards the shore. Before I could say anything or see what he was getting bug eyed at. I was being lifted up in the air. I let out a scream and then I felt the cold water sucking me in. I couldn't lift my body up in the deep end my phobia of drowning seeping into my thoughts as I felt light headed. Then I felt Sam grabbing my waist pulling me up and I took a deep breath when I hit the surface. Seth took my arm and helping me get to the surface.

"What the hell? You know I can't swim and have a phobia of drowning." I said getting my coat on.

"Yeah, you were there when she was struggling at swimming luckily dad was there though." Seth took his clothes off and stuffing them into his bag.

I started walking and Seth was running around in his spider man underwear. I couldn't help but laugh. Sam was no where to be seen when I turned around. Sighing in anger and wiping my wet cold face. I went into the house and got Seth a towel and filled up Chestnut's bowl. Chestnut was a chocolate lab and he is only 4 years old. He loves Seth the most and sleeps in his room the most. I went upstairs to change out of my wet clothes. Looking into Seth's room and regretting it. His wooden walls was covered in super hero pictures and his bed was perfectly made and clean. The only thing that is clean in his filthy room. Food and toys all over the floor his clothes in a huge pile in the middle of his floor. I saw him looking for something clean to wear as I went by.

"Get that cleaned up before mom gets home! And she will be checking your closet."

"She won't come in here. She won't make it out alive. CHESTNUT!" He said as Chestnut went in his room.

I went into my room which was clean and not so organized. My walls were white over the wood and pink trim. My carpet is white and plushy against my feet. A pink bed set and a oak desk covered in my drawings and past due date homework. I got a pair of sweats and a hoodie of Sam's. Then braiding my long black straight hair. My favorite actors and actresses were plastered on the wall and pictures of my family and Sam. Taking of the necklace my father made me on the desk. Sam came in wearing a red t-shirt and shorts. My mom was working and my father was fishing with Charlie and some other friends of his. So I locked my door and put my hands on his shoulders.

"I love you Sam." I said kissing his neck and he put his hands on my waist.

"I love you too Lee-Lee!" (A/N:I hate the nickname but that's what he called her.)

(A/N: Sorry I cant put the sexual scenes in because of the rate I set it on.)

I put on my clothes as I heard the downstairs door open. Unlocking my door and running downstairs and I saw my dad hanging up his fishing coat. My dad and Charlie came in from the mud room and holding a cooler most likely with fish in it. I put my arms around my dad and kissing his cheek. He held me tight and then letting me go he went into the kitchen.

"Where is Seth?" Dad asked as I got me and Sam a pepsi.

"I think he went to Jake's for the night." I said taking a big sip of my soda and throwing Sam his.

"Sammy are you staying for dinner?" Dad asked taking a beer out for him and Charlie.

"No, my mom has stuff for me to do." He didn't look good. He was sweating really bad and he had the soda touching his neck. My dad mumbled something to Charlie and then went to the den where they watch TV. I went into the living room and turning on a random show. It was Lie to Me and I loved Tim Roth guy. Smiling I put my head on Sam's chest.

"Babe, are you okay? You look sick." I said touching his forehead.

"Damn it Leah! You are not my mother. Watch this stupid show." He hit my hand away.

"This show isn't stupid and you know it! And what the hell is wrong with you?"

He pushed me off him and he slammed the screen door taking off. Putting on my old ugly boots and grabbing my peacoat I ran after him.

"Sam! Wait up!" I said screaming as loud as I can.

Finally catching up with him I took his arm and he froze. I almost fell but I was still holding onto his arm and breathing so loud. He was different I could see anger, fear and confusion enter his hazel eyes. I got in front of him wrapping my blue peacoat around me.

"Leah! GO!" His voice was like thunder and my heart was hurting for understanding for the both of us. I stood my ground I never back down from anyone.

He was now full of angry everything else was wiped clean from his face. I felt my tears about to fall from my russet skin. But I am going to put on my poker face. I stood as if his looks didn't bother me. Then he did something I never expected. He hit me hard across my face I hit the sandy beach and blood dipping from my face. Pain on my right cheek and nose. My hot salty tears falling from my face along with my blood. I couldn't look at him. So I got up and took my long black hair out and throw the rubber band at Sam's face. His hazel eyes met my brown eyes.

"Lee Lee, I am so sorry. Baby, you know I love you. You know I never would hit you." He said tears rimming his eyes.

"Fuck you! I can't believe you did this. My father is going to freak." Tears were still falling from my face as I tried to stop the blood.

Sam was keeping his distance. I know he didn't mean it and we fight a lot but he never hit me. There was something up with him that he can't control. He had real genuine hurt in his eyes. I took his hand and it felt like touching a stove.

"I love you. I am sorry. Good bye." He said and he walked away.

"I forgive you and love you!" I said loud and he went tense and kept walking.

When I got inside I snuck upstairs and tried to cover the wounds with make up but the bruise was swollen and was obvious. So moving my hair in front of my right side of my face. I went downstairs and of course Seth points it out. He pulls me into dad's den room and shut the door locking it.

"He hit you?" He asked mad and it was a rhetorical question.

"Seth, I am fine." He hit the wall. For a 12 year old he is protective and has anger problems. "He is not in the right state."

He left me standing into the dark den alone. I sat down on the couch and put my hands to my face and let the tears fall. Then finally picking myself up and not wanting to face my father and mom. I went outside to the beach and sat down. I saw a bunch of Sam's friend coming to me.

"Sam is gone. He left!" Said Jake. I got up and hoping that Jake is lying.

"WHAT!" Then everything went black as I fell into Jake's arms.


	2. breaking apart slowly

1 Disclaimer: I don't own twilight series or the characters. Stephanie Meyer does. I added to the personalities of the characters. This is for fun and enjoyment.

A/N: I left off where Sam left. But I am going to have her wake up from her faint spell and then I am going to talk alittle about what's happening and then having him come back. It'll bore me to death to talk about her depression state. Enough rambling enjoy readers and please review :)

Part one- The lonely moon (2)

I felt my father's hand touching my face. I felt confused and light headed. My dad was going off about my bruise and of course Seth had my back. He will let me tell them on my own. When I opened my eyes it was blurry at first. My eyes watching my dad pace the room. I tried to sit up but my mom put her hand to my arm. Keeping me where I was. My mom's face was red and puffy and my father was worried and upset. My brother was playing with his DS and his face was puffy also from crying.

"Daddy?" My voice was hoarse and he froze in his spot.

"Princess, how are you?" He ask touching my cheek with his soft gentle hands. I couldn't look at him yet.

"Daddy, is he- he gone?" I ask him looking around for Sam.

"Yes. How are you?" He asked again but more aggravated I was ignoring his question.

"Yes!" I said moving away from my mother's touch. She kept playing with my hair.

I got up and wobbling a bit. He promised. After He hit me and He gave me my engagement ring. He is a liar. I wanted to cry and scream so loud that He could hear my anger. I felt tired as I went to my brother and he put his arm around me. Offering me some skittles. I gave him a half hearted smile.

"Honey, we will make you some food." She said getting up and leaving my room.

Seth held me as I cried on his shoulder. Dad came back and I refused to eat and Seth had school. So he left and my father patted his lap holding ice cream sundaes. With extra cherries and chocolate syrup. I took the sundae as I sat on his lap he put his arm around my middle like I did when I was little. He put his lips to my head and kissing it like he use to do when I was upset about something. I gave him a half smile and kissing his cheek.

"Thank you daddy!" I said taking a bite of my sundae.

"Princess, aren't you a little to old to call me daddy?" He said taking a bite from his own.

"Well yes. But you call me princess and the rules apply that I am always little in your eyes." I said giving him a real hearted laugh.

His smile reaching his eyes as we just sat there eating our sundae. He talked to me about random things until I fell asleep. This is going to be horrible for me and the rest of my family. I will never fall in love again. I felt my father singing 'My Little Girl' by Tim McGraw. It was off beat but my father was sweet for trying to make me feel some what better. That he was here for me and I really needed that right now.

2 weeks later

Seth was holding my hand as we were going home from school. I was wearing a baggy sweatshirt and faded jeans. My hair was in a messy bun and I normally wear make- up but I couldn't bare to look in my hideous reflection. Okay, I am not hideous but lately I do look horrible. Seth was trying to cheer me up but he keeps failing.

"— So Max made me bet to eat some of the moldy pizza that I had in my room but it was for school. I told the little asshole no. Then he told me he'll give me a quarter and I said deal. Then I took a bite and guess what?" He said making sure I was following along.

"What you loved it?" I ask him laughing as he scrunched his face.

"Haha, no! I puked on the pizza and then smeared the thing in his face. He wouldn't give me the damn quarter."

"Seth, a quarter for a 4 month old smelly pizza. Are you stupid? Don't answer that! And did you get in trouble?" I asked as he was looking at the beach.

"Nope, I told him if he told he will be dealing with a surprise. From my room. He shut the hell up and went to the bathroom to clean up."

"You need to stop swearing, and bud stop torturing your friends."

He told me more jokes as we went inside. I went up to my room and he went to play outside with Chestnut. When I closed my door I saw Sam muddy and wet by my window looking out to the beach. I ran to him putting my arms around his body that was hot and soaking wet. He seemed more muscular and hard. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his body looked so good wet. I was getting turned on by looking at him. His hair was chopped like an army cut and his eyes were no longer in pain but his emotions were hidden. My body wanted to rip his clothes off and explore his new hot body. I have been longing for him for two weeks. Not knowing if he was okay or where he went. Then my head was screaming to slap him and tell him off for leaving me alone and worried so much about him. He wants to marry me after high school but here he is not trusting me enough with anything.

"Leah, are you okay?" His voice was deeper from the last time I seen him or it was because it was distant and monotone. He was always speaking sweetly and low but there was no love in his voice.

"I am fine. Um, I missed you like crazy. Sorry I look like crap." I said running my fingertips across his 6 pack. Trying to make him show some emotion at least arousal would help this situation a little.

I heard him let out a soft moan and then he put his hands to my cheeks and sadness appeared in his eyes.

"Leah, I am sorry. I never meant to hurt you." He put his hot hands to his side.

"Which time? When you punched me in the face or when you left me without a word?" I ask in a argument voice and he knew it.

"Leah, please? Not now! I miss you." It was all wrong.

His voice was still monotone and his eyes weren't looking at me. He went to a picture of us during homecoming my mother took it. I was in a silver dress with sparkles around my waist. He was in a black tux and his hair gelled back. His lips on mine and his eyes staring into mine. He then looked at me and I put my arms around his middle feeling his body hotness and smelling the earth scented skin. The house was empty as I led him into our bathroom. My mom is obsessed with fish so that was decorated all over our bathroom. Turning the shower on and pulling on his shorts caked in mud and were wet.

"You have clothes in my closet. I hope they still fit your new sexy body." I said kissing his neck. No reaction. I felt fear aching to make me see his changes but my heart wouldn't accept it.

I am in love with him. No matter what he does. After his shower he came in my room where I was drawing him in his new appearance. He was looking at every detail I have drawn. He was always impressed with my ability to draw without a picture. His first real smile when he got here. When it came to his eyes I drew as how I saw them and his smile faded. I set the sketchbook down and I jumped into his arms basically.

"Kiss me." I said in my seductive voice. I felt his response as he was looking into my brown eyes.

His lips were hard as he pressed hard against my lips. He was hungry for me as I felt my back being pressed into my bed. My heart was beating against my chest. It felt nice to be in Sam's arms again. Something was off and my head wanted me to stop now. But I pushed every thought away. He got up and locking the door as he was unbuckling his pants.

Today was going to be a great day my Sam was back. And I had the best night with him. Finally everything was going to be back to normal. Maybe he will be fine today and act like he used to before he left mysteriously. I woke up to pounding on my door. Moaning as I got up and Sam was gone. Disappointment washing over me as I was wrapping the sheet around my naked body. Rubbing my eyes from the tears that was betraying me. I opened the door after getting my red plushy robe on. My mom was standing there shaking and tears falling from her eyes.

"Seth is in the hospital!" She said in a high pitched voice.

Slamming my door in her face I put on Sam's sweats and baggy shirt. Not bothering to put on underwear and my bra. Seeing my nasty guy boots and getting my ratty hair in a messy ponytail. Running down stairs bare foot and slamming the door behind me. My mom was already out the drive way. I was screaming her name and chasing after her.

"Hurry up!" She said through the glass and I slammed the door as I got in. Jamming my feet in my shoes and my mom sped up again. "About time!"

"Mom, what happened?" I asked worried. _Please be okay, Seth._


	3. losing grip on life

1 Disclaimer- I don't own twilight series or the characters. Stephanie Meyer does. I added to the personalities of the characters. This is for fun and enjoyment.

A/N: Seth is in the hospital and Emily comes into this part. This is going to be loaded with drama and devastation. Remember this is her first love and before she gets tougher. Carlisle and Edward come in. Leah isn't observant. Keep that in mind! Enjoy and review please.

Part one- The lonely moon (3)

Mom was holding my brother's hand crying my father was holding me as I was crying. The doctor just checked on him. He looked to young to be a doctor and his blonde hair was pulled back. He signed papers and handing them to the plump brown nurse who was reading what he wrote. I put my face closer to my father's chest and he was rubbing my back. My brother was moaning a bit as my mom was crying into the tissues. The La Push gang came Sam, Quil, Embry and Paul was standing close to the end of the bed. My mom got up and hugging Sam. My face turning red as I saw a hickey on his neck. He came to me and put his arms around me. Dad got up and stood by my mom. I gave Sam a quick kiss as I held Seth's hand.

"Is he going to be okay?" Sam asking me softly pushing my messy pony tail out of my face.

"He is going to wake up on his own because he hit his head hard. But the doctor Cullen I think said that he will get better. He went cliff diving according to Max who just broke is arm. He broke 2 ribs and his arm. Also has a huge egg on his head." I said softly back.

He pressed his lips to my cheek. I felt a little better that he was here with me and comforting me. Then my cousin Emily came in I got up and put my arms around her neck. I didn't give her a chance to speak as I was crying into her shoulder. My parents were going down to the cafeteria to get food for themselves. She pet my back and her face was too puffy and wet.

"I am so sorry. I hope he gets better. Anyone wants to go to the gift shop and get a get better present for Sethy?" She asked looking at us all.

I shook my head no as I felt someone pushing me out of the way.

"I will!" Said Sam with excitment. He left without even glancing back at me. Jake came to my side and putting his arms around my waist.

"It will be okay!" He said whispering in my ear. Giving him a quick kiss on the lips as I went back to Seth and holding his hand.

"I hope so." I said looking at Jake who was sitting where Sam just sat.

Seth stirred 4 hours later and Sam never came back from the gift shop. My brother stared at me first. He gave me a smile and I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Has anyone seen Sam? Or Emily?" My mom asked me directly.

I was wondering the same thing. Kissing my brother and giving him a gentle hug I went to go find Emily and Sam. I was so excited to see my cousin she was like my sister. We talk about everything and anything together. She lives in Port Angeles with her mom, my aunt. We will stay up all night watching _The Notebook_ and crying our ass off over them dying in each other arms. In the entrance way I saw Emily come out of the bathroom. A smile formed on my face. Then I saw Sam come out after her putting on his shirt. My body went numb at the sight of them.

"Cuz!" Said Emily coming to me and giving me a hug. I pushed her off me and I bitch slapped her. She looked shocked like she didn't know what she was doing.

"How could you?" I said looking at Sam. I held my tears back and went back up to my brother.

My dad and mom were holding hands siting together talking to Seth. When I came in they got up and my dad kissed my head.

"We'll give you some alone time with Seth." Dad said as he escorted my mom out.

I sat next to him playing with his jell-O. He was watching spider man until I was ready to talk. I was playing with his blanket and watching him fidget. I went to the garbage and puking. The lady that was sharing a room with Seth just turned the volume up. I was crying into the garbage can. I am pathetic this is what Sam did to me. A nurse came in holding a tray asking if I needed help. I shook my head no. I went back to the bed and sat on his bed. His eyes still glued to the TV. He would occasionally quickly glancing at me. Sam and Emily came in and not so close. But Seth only glancing at them. That's what I love about Seth he can read me like an open book without telling him a thing. His face went red and he put on a pasted smile. So much like dad.

"I _hate_ turtles. They are ugly." I was acting like a spoiled brat. He put his hand on mine hoping to make me follow along.

"Never trust turtles. They betray you leaving everything behind and being selfish trying to get to the water." I said not really knowing what I am saying. I hated science and turtles are so damn ugly. Sam was glaring at me then looking at Seth.

I felt my mouth go dry as he was staring at my cousin. He used to stare at me like that. Shaking my head.

"GET OUT!" I was in shock as I stood up. Seth was flinching at the pain he caused himself. "I don't want you here. Both of you!"

My normally calm brother was shouting so loud the pale doctor came rushing in. I saw another person enter and I felt my mouth open slightly. The way he was glancing at Sam was making me feel slightly better. Seth was clunching his side. I felt anger seep through me as I pressed my fingers into my palm. Emily was smiling at Sam as I went to Seth. They left without a word. I was glaring at the door. Seth was heating up fast. I could feel it when I was touching his skin. It felt like Sam's. I let out a gasp and the bronze hair boy was glancing at me weird. _He may be hot but he is creeping the hell out of me. _I saw the pale bronze boy smile a crooked smile. I was looking at my brother that was now screaming so loud.

"Seth?" Then everything went back to normal. The blonde head doctor was writing this down. "Hey blondie doctor, what are you writing? Will he be fine?"

He didn't meet my eyes and he nodded yes. The bronze boy came 2 inches closer to me.

"Edward Cullen." His voice was low and seductive. It was like hypnotizing me. But I looked away facing my brother.

"Leah Clearwater." I said not looking at him I could feel his presence and he left. Shrugging I went on the bed and rubbing my brother's soaked hair that was all sweaty.

I was being pulled out of the room by my father. I didn't even know he was in the room.

"Go home." He said his grip on my arm was tight. He let go of me as he saw me flinch.

"Tell Seth I love him." I went down the stairs needing the walk.

When I got into the lobby I hit something hard and cold. Looking around me like some dumb blonde. (A/N: No offense to the blondes. I am blonde myself) I had my cell out texting my friends from school. The bronze guy took ahold of my arm keeping me steady.

"We need to stop meeting like this." He said in the same low seductive voice that gives me goose bumps.

"Haha, bronze boy." I said walking past him.

"Do you need a ride?"

"I don't take ride from strangers." I gave him a half smile.

"Come on, your boyfriend already left."

I wanted to hit this guy. I glared at him and he met my brown eyes with his dark black eyes. I turned away and started to head for the door. It was pouring out. Great, putting my hood up from Sam's hoodie. That smells just like him. Can this get any worse? A car sped by splashing me and my whole front side was soaked. I stood there feeling like an idiot I had no clothing underneath what I have on. I wanted to scream. But I was still in public. I started walking and the rain wasn't to bad but that stupid car had to get me worse. Today is the worse day of my life. I heard a honk and I looked behind me and saw a silver Volvo. It was a cute car for a rich person. Rolling my eyes I walked faster. It's probably some pedophile but then the window was being rolled down and Edward was looking right at me. I went to his open window and I could feel the heat touch my face. The smell of the car and him smelt like woods and my favorite smell the beach. Closing my eyes I glance at him and he was giving me a cute crooked smile.

"What bronze boy?" I ask him as I stood out side in the pouring rain.

"You make me sound like a surfer! I am more of a musician." I let out a laugh and he joined me.

"Well, you can bring me home. Aren't you dating Bella swan? She came by my place a few times with Jake." I said.

He flinched at her name and started the car. We all have our secrets. I told him where I lived as he went into my drive way. He kept the car running. Debating wether to let him in or not.

"I am still dating Bella. She's just being difficult right now." He said looking at me. I nodded as I got out.

"At least you still have her." I got up to my room slamming my door.

Keeping my wet clothes on I pressed my back to my door looking at my messy bed. It felt like another time. When Sam was touching me and kissing me. Even saying my name. Why me? Pounding the back of my head on the door as tears fell from my eyes. There was a knock on my door.

"Lee?" It was Emily's voice and she has been crying. Wipping my face and changing fast into new clean clothes. She's going to get what she deserves.


	4. better than revenge

1 Disclaimer- I don't own twilight series or the characters. Stephanie Meyer does. I added to the personalities of the characters. This is for fun and enjoyment.

A/N: Sorry about the last chapter I re read it and forgot to save the final one. Oh well. This one will be better prepared lol. Still getting use to the site. I had to separate the fight between Emily. Because I wanted not to put to much drama in the last part. Edward came a little to early than I originally plan. I couldn't help it . I wanted her to have a break from heart break for a few seconds at least. Warning swearing and abuse!

Chapter 4- Better than Revenge

I opened my door and Emily was standing there holding a bag of our favorite store. Her hair was all messy and her face was smudged with make up. I would normally put my arms around her and make her feel better but not this time. She caused this and she can deal with the guilt.

"Lee, thank you for talking to me. I am so sorry about what you saw. I brought some things for you." _Like buying me can save your ass._ I shut the door hard as she sat on my still messy bed from this morning

"What? You think this is like when you stole my favorite doll?" I asked her glaring at her depressed figure.

"Well yeah, he's a boy. We are cousins. Besides you took off with that model boy who looks like he has cancer." She said in a sweet low voice.

"Cancer isn't something to joke about. You are being so heartless and Edward just gave me a ride home." I said really pissed.

"Come on, he's way to good for you. Even though he could use a tan."

"Emily, what do you want? Besides making fun of Edward?" I asked her meanly.

"I told you. To make things better." She said perky now.

"No, get out! I hate you!" I said smacking the black dress out of her hand. It was really cute too.

"What the fuck Lee?"

"Hmm, you fucked my boyfriend and make fun of people with cancer. Which is a horrible thing to do! A guy who was just being nice to me when he saw I was upset and needed a ride. You act like you did nothing wrong! I trusted you and you had to be a whore and sleep with Sam."

"Well if you put out for him and stop being controlling. And he's a guy and how can ruin our relationship over this?" She said getting up and getting in my face now.

"Emily, I TRUSTED YOU! You were like my sister and this is what this fight is about.. And you took him from me because you don't give a damn about my feelings." I said pushing her hard and she fell on my bed.

"No, this has nothing to do with trust. You're pissed that Sam wants me more than you. So be a bitch and cry about it." She said getting up and pushing me.

I could feel the anger getting worse. I won't feel bad about this one bit. I raised my fist and hitting her hard in the face. She let out a weep and hit the ground.

"Bitch, you are dead to me. You know what I had sex with him. And you can have my seconds. I hate you and I never want to see your trashy face in my house again!" I said slapping her too.

She was bleeding and crying so loud. I felt good to give her what she deserved. She slammed my bed room door leaving me there shocked that I actually started laughing. I fought back and it felt great. I never hit her before when she was mean when we were little and now I showed her. Maybe the worse way possible but it still felt amazing. She killed a part of me because I trusted her but now it was gone. I let her go officially. I started ripping the pictures of us and burning every thing of hers in the metal trash can I had. Dumping water on the fire and turning _Better than Revenge by Taylor Swift _on and dancing a bit. Then my eyes went to a picture of Sam and me at the beach last summer. Tears rimming my eyes. _Leah, you can do this breath don't show that man your weakness!" _Yeah right, I was madly in love with him still.

I wasn't Leah anymore the confident carefree girl. But a part of me knew that was because I was with Sam. I lost myself when I started dating him and now I am this weak helpless girl. I promised never to be these girls I see weeping over their break up on TV. But here I am moping around like someone died in the family. Shivering I put my hoodie on that my dad got me last week. I went on my roof. Enjoying the feel of the rain. It was now night time and I saw my parents driving in and Seth was being carried in. He looked like a lifeless doll. Fear crept into me as I ran down stairs to see if he was okay.

"Leah, why are you wet?" My mom asked shaking her head in disappointment.

"We did leave her there to walk in this mess alone, Sue." He gave me a wink and I did a short nod. He put his warm hand on my cheek. I pointed to Seth who was a sleep now. "Fine, he needs sleep."

My father went to Seth's room while I went into mine. When I shut the door I put my hand to my mouth. My ex, I think, was standing there shirtless wet in the middle of my room.

"What are you doing here?" I said turning on my radio.

"We need to talk!" He said soft and raspy.

"Obviously, or you wouldn't be here!" I said as I faced him.

"Who's this Edward guy?" He asked pissed.

"My sex buddy. Who gives a fuck what I do in my spare time. You're the one that cheated on me and hurt me. What do you want, Sam?" I said getting really inpatient. I took my lighter and throwing it on my bed.

"Leah, I am so sorry. I do love you and care about you. I just think that we aren't meant to be together." He said touching my hand. Tears were streaming down my face.

"You could have told me this before you had sex with my cousin in the bathroom of the gift shop when my brother was in the hospital." I said pulling my hand away.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. Damn, I wish I could tell you Lee-Lee. You know me better than anyone. I am truly sorry." He said touching my neck. I felt my eyes close and my heart was pounding so fast.

"Please leave!" I said looking at the floor my wet black hair hanging over my face hiding the hushed tears.

"Leah, Please?"

"Your just hurting me more by being here! Don't you get it Sam. I thought we had a chance I knew you changed but I didn't care. You hit me and I was still waiting. You just love hurting me."

Emily I could face and feel somewhat better. Sam was a whole different story I was weak around him. I really did love him and a part of me wants him to not give up and choose me but I know this is not a romantic movie. He is slipping and I had some hope he would come to his senses. Tears falling down my russet skin and he put his hand on my cheek. I could smell his scent on him but it wasn't the same. I pushed him away.

"I didn't mean this. I fell deep for her and I still love you. But it's not worth it. We can't pretend to be happy. And we both know this!" I turned my back from him. "I don't want you hurting I want you to be happy."

It was quiet for a moment and I took my ring off. Looking at it one more time I gave him the meaning of our whole future. He didn't look at it as he jammed it in his pocket.

"Now can you leave?" I ask.

I heard his breathing quicken and he grabbed my arm. I let out a small scream and my door flew open. It was my father his face was beat red and he had his gun. He looked at me and then Sam.

"Get the fuck away from my daughter!" He screamed so loud I heard Seth's door open. "You better get out of my house or else." He turned the safety off. Seth was near my father.

"Daddy, don't! Just go! His health isn't good." I said more tears falling.

"Fuck my health my daughter is more important." He said grumpy. I put my arms around dad as Seth joined my hug.

"We can't lose you daddy. Go, now Sam." Sam gave me one last look before leaving.

"I am not going anywhere soon." He said kissing my forehead. "You still need me."

"Thanks daddy! I do need you and I love you!" I said kissing his forehead.

We went down stairs to have more ice cream and I fell asleep on my dad not having any nightmares. My dad was keeping me safe.


	5. Edward Cullen

1 Disclaimer: Same as the last 4. Sorry getting tired of writing it out.

A/N: Starts off with Seth and her avoiding Sam and meeting him in wolf form it's just that Leah don't know that yet. She thinks it's a big ugly dog. This is where Edward gets more involved in Leah's life and mind. It has been six months now and she is starting to heal from the incident.

Chapter 5- Edward Cullen

"I got a F on my experiment pizza Leah! Two years I been working on the damn thing!"

"Seth, the project was on volcanoes. Not living and breathing ham and bacon pizza." He let out a laugh and I joined him.

"Yeah, I know. Shh, you are ruining it. Mike, my old best friend. Was being all mean saying you are going dyke since Sam left you. So I took the pizza and shoved it hard in his face. No one fucks with you. He has no idea what its been like. See I care about you!" He was moving his arms around making weird sounds.

I saw Sam talking to a bunch of his friends and I went into the woods. I didn't want to face him ever. He didn't see me yet and that was a good thing. Seth was still rambling on and moving flailing about as I pulled him by the book bag to get in the woods.

"HEY! LEAH?" He said really loud. I hit him in the head as he fell onto the shrubs. We were standing on a mossy rock and it was sort of slippery.

He hit me in the arm and I pushed him back in the shrubs. We started getting deeper in the woods and Seth was moaning real loud. I wanted to hit him he was acting like a baby. I was lost and I need to concentrate.

"Shut it Seth. Stop being a baby!" I held his hand as he was tripping over branches on the ground.

We both heard a growl and we started running. We had no idea who it was and then Seth hit the ground hard. I let out a yelp of shock and went to help him up. Looking around to see where the noise was there was a big black dog with sharp teeth. But scarier and ugly as hell! I felt Seth crying against my arm an. We were frozen in our spot and holding Seth with all my strength. I had to think fast but before I did the dog monster thing was looking at Seth. Seth didn't notice this and I was so confused. So we took off running and Seth kept tripping on his own feet. Reaching the pavement after ten minutes Seth fell to the ground in tears.

"What was that?" He said sobbing into the pavement.

"I have no idea. Seth get up." I got him to his feet.

When I got him home he went to Jake's to tell him what happened. I ran upstairs changing into a low cut shirt and a skirt. I get cold easily so I threw on my peacoat. Sticking my hair in a little clip getting my bangs out of my eyes. I went downstairs and my dad was watching football.

"Wow, have a date princess?" He asked me laughing.

"I need to go to Charlie's I have a question for him." I said.

My dad was giving me a funny look. I heard Charlie telling my dad that he saw the same thing I saw and maybe he can help me. Or I can help him. Whatever maybe Edward would be there. Since him and Bella are dating.

"Why?"

"To see Bella!" I said without thinking.

"She is visiting her mother." He said then shrugging. "Let's go!"

When we got there I saw Edward's Volvo. My dad swore under his breath because he hates the Cullens. I don't see anything wrong with them. Laughing a bit I gave my dad a kiss. Handing me a bag of fish that Charlie loves. I went to the doorway and I felt my hands getting clammy. _Please don't have Edward answer the door! _

"Leah!" Edward said opening the door and pushing me inside. His arm was still on my arm and I could feel my face heat.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him glancing around.

"No reason. What are you doing here?" Bella came down the stairs.

"You are not suppose to be here. My dad just told me that you were..." I shook my head. "Where is Charlie?"

"Um, he is working late." I nodded and sitting down. Edward was smiling at me. _Wow, why is he so happy to see me?_

"You look better." He said handing me water.

"You look more charming." I said back at him smiling.

Bella wasn't enjoying this conversation. So she glared at Edward and he shrugged not caring really. Then Bella got up and started cooking the fish.

"So how is the whole revenge thing going?" He asked me.

I let out a laugh of confusion, "Not well. I got a tattoo and my father got so pissed."

"A tattoo? Daring!" He said taking a sip of the water.

"Well it's not important what I wanted to ask Charlie. I will figure it out on my own. Nice seeing you bronze boy." I got up and getting my peacoat on.

"Bella, you don't mind me taking her home?"

"We are not dating anymore Edward!" She was now focusing back on the pan and tears rimming her eyes. .

Feeling a little awkward I waited on the steps for Edward to show up. Hearing the door open and seeing Edward's face I was shocked at his sad expression. He normally has a poker face on.

"She's leaving?" I ask him as he put his gray peacoat on. He didn't look at me as he went down the steps. His walk was graceful. _Why am I watching him?_

"Yeah, it's not a big deal. Get in and I'll take you to a café." He said smiling my favorite crooked smile. _Wow, did I just say that? _

He was smiling as I was putting my seat belt on. When we got going some classical music was on and I started laughing so hard. This music is lame as hell.

"What's so funny?" He asked me.

"This sucks!" I said turning the radio to my favorite band Linkin Park.

He was laughing at my choice of music. Bella must have the similar taste in music. I was singing along and Edward was looking amused at my off beat singing. When we got there he pulled my seat out and I was giving him a funny look.

"This is the 21st century. You don't need to pull out my chair. Sit in it." I said pulling out another chair and taking a seat. He was giving me a funny look and then he went emotionless.

"I was being polite"

"You're okay. No one ever tried to pull out my chair for me. You can still pay the bill though since I didn't know I was coming here." I gave him my innocent smile and he was laughing a soft addictive laugh.

"Deal, so you love to draw? Bella showed me a drawing you did when we were together. Of your father and Charlie fishing with popsicle grins holding the fish. Very detailed and I was in shock. Is that what you want to do after high school?"

"No, I just want to open up an art gallery and paint on the side."

"Oh, that's great Leah." He said taking our order.

"Yeah, I guess. So what are you doing after high school?"

"Maybe business school or something." "Maybe business school or something."

A fat chunky waitress was staring at him and checking him out. Edward was busy looking at the desert menu and I was just confused. How is he not seeing this. He finally met my eyes and I saw confusion in his eyes. And I let out a laugh a real Leah laugh. My father calls my laugh that when I laugh like myself. Edward wouldn't lose the crooked cute smile. The waitress left and I let out sigh.

"That lady was checking you out." He rolled his eyes and I noticed they were a light butterscotch color. He must be wearing contacts. This was different I never had a good time like this with Sam. Since our three month anniversary.

"Yeah, well she's not my type. She just wants me for my surfer looks." He gave me a wink and I rolled my eyes.

"Well you have bronze hair and you are hard." I covered my mouth and felt my cheeks heat at my comment.

"It's fine Leah, I got what you meant. This is me you're talking to." He took a sip of his coffee so politely. He was different all right.

"So how old are you?" I ask he looks about 18.

"I am 17."

"Oh. Same here."

We talked about our family and then we talked about the beach. I then found the courage to tell him the story about the ugly dog and he didn't look at me strange. Telling me it wouldn't bug me. When we were officially finished my cell went off.

"Sis, where are you?"

"Seth, I am busy with a friend! I am at Rachel's Cafe." He was laughing at me. "What?"

"Dad wants to know where you are!" He said hanging up. I shut my phone confused.

I got into Edward's car and he went the opposite way from my house. I wonder where he is taking me. When we got to the place in Seattle that I was hoping to turn into my dream gallery. I looked at Edward._ How did he know that? _I got out and went to the run down building. It's been empty forever because it use to be a car dealer place but it shut down years ago. My dad use to take me down this way to shop for shoes I wanted. I saw this place and told my dad what it was going to be. Showing him where everything would be and where my office would be. My dad was supportive and he is the only one besides Edward that knew of the gallery dream.

"Edward? How did you know where this was?" I asked him speechless. He put his hands through his bronze hair. The light was shining on him. Showing his features. He was breath taking in his peacoat and regular jeans. Who could pull that off the whole moody look. His ass looked nice too in the dark jeans. I heard him cough and I snapped out of my thoughts. He gave me a shrug and I gave him a hug.

"Okay, let's go in." He said holding his gloved hand out. I gave him a 'are you crazy look.'

He took my hand anyways and we went inside. I felt ecstatic as he was telling me that this could happen. I was nodding along as he got to a blank wall. I let out a chuckle.

"I was thinking the same thing. This could be dedicated to where my drawings and paintings go. Maybe!" I said letting go of his hand. I felt my cheeks heat again.

"Yeah, it will be breath taking." He said looking at me.

I shook my head and we went to the Volvo leaving. Wow, it's nice to have a friend outside of the Reservation. I get sick of all the guys. I sat back staring at the stars just listening to Linkin Park.

"Thanks Edward! You are a great friend."

"Any time Leah!" He said turning on the heater.

When we got to my house Seth was running out to the car. His mouth dropped at the sight of the Volvo. I put my arm around him. Seth went to Edward and they started talking about cars and stuff. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and I saw Sam standing there. I felt my heart speed up at the sight of his ruffled hair and sexy body. Then an ache to hold him but it was faint now and I was glad. Edward was holding my hand and I was glad for this comfort at his small gesture.

"Cullen, don't come here!" His voice was monotone and disgust. I felt his hand getting tighter around me.

"Edward." I said softly and I saw his jaw tighten. He glanced at me and I felt my stomach drop. He was now holding my hand gently again.

"Sam, shut up." It was Seth coming towards Sam anger in his brown eyes. "He can come here if he wants. It's Leah's boyfriend."

I was in shock and I could feel my face heat up as Edward was smiling at Seth. _What will Edward do now?_ I was looking at his lips and then looking at his butterscotch eyes. He gave me a nod and then I could feel his cold hard lips press onto soft wet warm lips. I was still at first at the impact of the kiss and the hunger between us. Then my lips was moving with his. It was amazing as I put my hands in his bronze silky hair. I love his hair it was thick and silky against my touch different than Sam's thin dry hair. Then it was over and I was hungry for more. When I opened my eyes Sam's face was red and Seth was sticking his pink tongue at him. Edward put his hand on my back. I was trying to think of something to say but I couldn't. Instead I just stood there feeling my lips tingle from the amazing kiss. Shaking my head and Edward was now getting into the Volvo. He handed me a piece of paper with his number in it and other things scribbled on the back.

"Call me when you can. If you need a friend to talk to. Bye Seth." He pulled out and left.

"What the hell Sam?" I said pushing him and he grabbed my arms shaking me like a rag doll. My brother was trying to hit him but Sam kicked him onto the ground.

"Sorry Leah, you just pissed me off." He said letting me go. I was rubbing my arms and helping my brother up.

"You need help Sam!" Seth said spitting at him and then he was checking my arms.

"I'm fine. I am so glad that we aren't together Sam. I don't like this _you_ anyways. You're an abusive asshole." I said walking to my house feeling like an idiot for my lame comment. My mind was still on Edward and his kiss.

"Leah, are you coming to the bon fire? Or don't you can hang with the parasites?" He stopped me dead in my tracks as I was walking up my stairs.

"What?" I asked shaking my head in disbelief. Seth's mouth was a big O. I nudged him to stop.

"You heard me. His lips were cold and hard?" He asked smiling a nasty smile. _He's lying. I don't care anyways. Right? He isn't, he's just fucking with me like always. Trying to control me make me unhappy. Not this time! Edward is a great guy even though I met him twice it seems like I have known him longer_!

"Those are myths asshole! Edward isn't a..." I shut my mouth and went inside the house. Not wanting to ruin anything that happened tonight. I deserve to have some happiness. He has Leah and now I have a great friend. Edward will always be here I can tell!

My dad was flipping through the TV sitting on the blue couch. I sat next to him and he put his arms around me. He smelt like old spice and burgers. He put his hand through my hair and I was still holding onto the paper Edward gave me. '_Letting go isn't about giving up. It's about accepting that there are things that cannot be.'_ and '_When we honestly ask ourselves which person in our lives means the most to us, we often find that it is those who, instead giving advice, solutions, or cures, have chosen rather to share our pain and touch our wounds with a warm and tender hand'_ and then his number was underneath. He came up with these in his mind from out of no where. (A/N the first person is unknown but I didn't come up with it and the second quote is from Henri Nouwen.)

Tears were falling from my face as I gave a smile to the little paper with his scribbled neat handwriting. I folded it neatly and put my head against my father again. The paper was now in my pocket. Edward is amazing I don't care what he is. I just hope these feelings are just friendly feelings and nothing more. I can't afford to get hurt again. I touched my lips before turning my attention to the TV. Seth cuddling up to me and falling asleep. 


	6. Edward is a vampire

1 disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters. Just for fun and enjoyment.

A/N: She is starting to get the symptoms of the wolf changes. Seth is part of Sam's pack he knows what Edward is. But he doesn't believe as much as Sam and the others do. He's neutral. You already know this about Seth in the books. I wanted to have Leah do it on her own and not the same time. A little more Edward and Leah interaction. I didn't want to over do it! Yet. Enjoy and review. Sorry for posting it so late!

Chapter 6- Edward is a vampire

The phone is ringing. It isn't being picked up and my nerves are on high voltage. I haven't felt this nervous since... Sam. I hung up the phone before Edward answered. Am I in grade school? I looked at my cell phone and let out a deep steady sigh. _Leah, you can do this. We are friends! Just friends. You should check on him. See if he is doing fine. _Seth came in with a bowl of ice cream. I haven't seen him much in the past few weeks. He chopped his hair now buzzed and his chest showing more muscle. He was looking at me funny.

"Sis, what are you wearing it's like winter!" He said pointing at me with the spoon.

"I could say the same thing shirtless boy. Just because you have a 6 pack like the guys around here doesn't mean you need to flaunt it." I said wiping the sweat off my forehead.

He stuck out his tongue. Seth's 13th birthday was two days ago and you can see he is becoming a teenager. His spider man posters are becoming hit action movies. He isn't as immature as he was. He dumped ice cream all over him as I was thinking this. Okay, he is immature still. I took a long sip of my water and staring at the phone Edward's name appearing on the screen ready for me to press talk.

"Just do it. God, it's not that hard. He gave you stupid love quotes and his number. Plus kissing you in front of me! He better not hurt you!" He puffed up his chest like he's ready to take anyone on.

"It wasn't love quotes and stop going through my things! We are not dating. Get out you little jerk!" I took my pillow and hit him knocking the spoon out of his mouth.

"Be a bitch! You need to get laid." He said loud enough my dad heard him.

"Seth! What did you say?" My dad's voice echoed and he went down stairs getting yelled at.

Finally pushing talk and I could hear it ringing again but I won't hang up. I'm such a chicken shit but not this time. The phone went to voice mail. Shaking my head no at leaving a message on his phone. My cell rang showing Edward's name a few minutes later.

"Hello?" I ask nervous.

"Sorry, I was busy with the family. You keep calling and hanging up. Are you okay?" His voice was worried and content at the same time. Only he can manage that.

"I am fine. How are you?" Knowing today is when Bella left. He was silent for a minute. I let out a fake cough not knowing what to say.

My face is sweating and my skull feels like it's on fire. I look at my clock and everything went blurry. My vison is perfect I went to my check up a week ago. Dad was bitching the whole time for missing football. My breathing was heavy. I didn't want Edward to know what was wrong.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" His voice was getting a little louder. I didn't even know he responded. He said something else but I couldn't catch it. Standing on my bed and getting on my roof.

My blue tank top was soaked in my sweat and my blue silky shorts were sticking against my russet legs. The cold wind hitting my face making me sigh in relief. Edward was saying my name in a low worried voice. God, why can't he talk louder? My tears were falling from my face as I was wiping my face.

"Edward, I have to go. I am not feeling so good." I didn't wait for a response as I hung up my cell phone.

I put my legs to my chest and crying against my knees. I just wanted this pain to disappear. My broken arm was sore and it felt different after a few minutes. Taking the cast off and feeling where I broke it. It was healed! Seth was roaming around outside singing a song. My dad and mom must be sleeping. I felt someone touching my shoulder and I saw Edward there. His eyes were showing no emotion I didn't care at this moment. I put my arms around him. He felt cold but I haven't been feeling well it could be this fever. His hand traveling to my neck making me shiver with shock.

"Come here!" He put my hand on his face and his face was so smooth and hard. I liked the way he felt when I touched him so different but so hypnotizing.

"You shouldn't be here." My voice was so distant and shaky.

"Leah, I need to be honest with you. You are the first person I am telling this to. Bella... she found out on her own." I met his butterscotch eyes and gave him a nod to continue.

"What?" I ask putting my head against his chest. Friends are not suppose to do this. But it felt so right. He felt so right.

"I am a vampire." He said so low in my ear I could barely make it out or perhaps I didn't want to.

My body went rigid. No this can't be. He is to amazing... No. My heart was beating so fast fear pumping through me. I couldn't even think straight. Sam and my father were right. I wanted to move far away from this soulless monster. I felt his breathing stop. He was like stone didn't move at all. I wanted to scream but my throat was dry and I couldn't even talk. Finally I turned around and was about to hit him in the face. But his hand took a hold of my wrist. He knew my thoughts too? He just gave me a nod. His hand was still around my wrist. His grasp wasn't even tight. Looking at the roof top and tears pouring down my face.

"You need to leave!" My voice was hard and emotionless.

"I didn't want to hurt you. This is not my intention. I didn't plan to get these feelings. I made mistakes I will not deny that. But please understand that would never hurt you. _You just did! You are scum to my tribe. _

"I still care about..." I stood up with the little energy I had left in my system.

"No, I don't want you to care for me. Or pity me or anything like that. Sam may have left me and I will fully heal. You can't just kiss me and work your way in my life and tell me this. I can't be your girlfriend or even your friend. You need to go!"

He didn't move and I knew he wouldn't. He can read my thoughts and he put his arms around me. I wanted to push him but my heart couldn't resist. Is this even possible? He put his hands through my dark red hair and I let out a gasp. Then I could only see black.

_Sam was pushing me against the lockers wrapping my arms around his shoulders. He kept kissing my neck and making me hotter. Wanting him to have his way with me right then and there. But he just gave me a evil smile pushing me into my math class. I fell onto the teacher's desk and I could feel his breath touching my face. I was wearing a mini skirt and a regular red top. Sam always liked red on me. His hands traveling down my neck to my breasts. He was whispering lies into my ear. There was a loud bell ringing in my ear. He kissed the shell of my ear and then his hands letting go of me and he went to the door. _

_ "I am sorry!" His voice was scared and low. _

_ The scene faded before my eyes. There was my brother holding rings on a white pillow. I was so confused. A church with a wedding ceremony. I could see Sam and Emily at the alter. She was in a beautiful white dress the dress I showed Sam when we were planning to get married after high school. He moved a piece of her hair and touching her scar face with seductiveness. Me wearing a black slim dress sitting in the middle of the aisle. My dad fell to the ground and I couldn't reach him as I was trying to get up. It's like I was glued to the plush white rug. My father's blood streaming to me hitting my hands. I was screaming but no one could hear me. I saw Sam laughing at Emily as she was saying her vows. My hands were getting drenched in blood. I couldn't help but gag at the feeling of his blood. _

_ "HELP! SETH? MOM!" They were ignoring the things behind them. Then seeing Edward covered in my dad's blood, his sharp teeth stained with my dad's blood. "Edward, stop. NO!" _

_ He gave me a seductive smile. Then he reached his hand out for me to take. I didn't want to take his hand but I couldn't stop the me in the dream in getting up from the puddle of blood. Sam and Emily were kissing now and I could feel my tears rimming my eyes. Making it hard to see. Edward pulling me into his arms kissing my face with his cool hard lips. _

_ "I would never hurt you, love." He said licking my neck. It was making my breath cut short. My heart pounding so fast and hard with fear._

_ "Kill me now!" I screamed gripping his silky hair. His sharp teeth sinking into my neck. _

Sweat was running down my face and my body is shaking. Edward wasn't looking at me. I sat up feeling my neck to see if he really bit me. I let out a breath of laughter.

"Edward?" I ask sitting up and moving towards him.

"I am sorry." He saw my dream and guilt flooding my body.

"I over reacted Edward. I know you would never hurt.." I put my hands on his soft blue sweater. I felt my face heat.

His lips meet mine and his hands touching my waist. I felt the impact but I kept him from stopping. Moving my hands to his chest and feeling his cool body. It was amazing. I may not be in love but there is something here between us. I could feel his soft tongue running over my lips. There was a knock on the door. But I was enjoying the coolness and sadness taking over me.

"I will call you." I said in his ear as he kissed my cheek. Nodding he went out of my window.

My dad came in after my window shut. Closing my eyes and leaning against the headboard. He sat at the end of my bed. Not talking just looking at the wall.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking at me and I nodded. He didn't touch me as he got up and shut the door.

I wonder why he is avoiding me? Resting my head against my pillow and drifting off to sleep. I may be confused but I know one thing I have a thing for the vampire my tribe hates. Laughing I fell asleep with no worries at all. For once I am just going to not worry about the future and enjoy the kiss that Edward gave me.


	7. Wolf Girl and Emmett saving Edward

1 Disclaimer: don't own Twilight or the characters. Except her friend

A/N: All I am going to say is that this is a sad chapter. I am so sorry I made Bella mean and heartless. I had to though to make it flow smoothly. Emmett is introduced and im not good with cars but i tried lol. Enjoy and reveiw. Oh and sorry for the cliff hanger. I didn't want to over do it. Ill post the second part tomorrow

Chapter 7- Wolf Girl and Emmett saving Edward

Wearing a black loose dress my mom bought me. My dark red hair falling into my face like a curtain. I can't believe my father died because of me. My mom doesn't bring this up because she didn't see what dad saw. I didn't know I was getting symptoms of a wolf. I felt so lost with out my father. Seth wasn't even being an annoying jerk like always. He's been playing his music in his room and I am shocked he lasted this long. I got the flowers and note to give to my dad. My mom was screaming for us to move it. I went down stairs and Bella was shaking my mom's hand. Great more trouble!

"I am sorry Leah." She was holding Jake's hand. It won't last long. He will soon enough imprint on another like Sam did to me.

"Yup." I said going into my dad's beat up chevy truck. Seth joining me asking Bella questions.

When we got to the funeral home we paid our respects. I called Edward hours ago. He said he would be here soon. Looking at my clock like a hopeless fool. I went to my father's casket putting the note next to his cold hand, feels like Edward's. I shivered and tears falling onto my father's suit. My friend Ashley came to me kissing my cheek and saying things that weren't helping. She was the only one who was white in our whole school. Her auburn wavy hair tied back in a ponytail. We have been friends for six years. I put the flowers tied with a drawing of us I made when he died in bed.

_"I love you princess." _I could still hear the words in my head. Tears falling on my friends black top she held me so tight. I felt safe and I let most of the tears out.

After the wake and many salty tears being spilt. I went to my brother who was in the corner crying so bad his face was a deep red. I put my arms around him and we let out our tears together. Mourning over our hero and a great father. Calming a little bit we went to bury him. My phone was going off but I couldn't answer it when we were burying him. My mom was weeping into Charlie's arm. Seth is just sitting there like a zombie. Bella and Jacob were secretly whispering back and forth. I didn't pay attention to anyone else. I got my cell out, the caller id said, one miss call and then Edward's name.

"Leah, I can't talk much but I couldn't make it. I have to go for awhile, I don't know if I can make it back. I am sorry about your dad and don't worry about me." His voice was lifeless and in so much pain.

I felt my heart freeze. No answer when I tried to call him back. What is happening? Is this about me being... he doesn't know. Looking at bella I knew it had to do with her. She was cuddling up to Jake. Her light brown hair covering her pale face. Looking around one more time. I wrote mom a quick note rambling on I went to Ashley's and calling her to back me up. That's why I love her no questions when I asked for the favor. I went into the woods and turning into a wolf. I need to go to his family and figure what the hell is going on. Feeling the wind touching my face and running as fast as I can to his house. I love the feeling of being in my wolf form the freedom and the nature. But right now only one thing was on my mind. A depressed vampire. I wish I could just forget about him but I can't he's been there for me and now it's my time. Turning back so no one knew about me being a she wolf (Seth's nickname for me). Getting into a pair of jeans and my regular blue hoodie.

Bella told Jacob who told everyone Alice can't see what our futures are. Or whatever she can do. I went to the door and his big buff brother... Emmett, is his name. His arms went around my body and he set me back down eating a pastry snack.(Swiss Roll) I gave him a confused look.

"I was trying them out. Edward had them from school." He said Edward's name softly.

Shit! What is going on? I went into their expensive hot house and sitting on the leather thick comfortable black chair. Taking a breath and being able to relax. Alice, the small but smart sister came in with a panic look.

"Emmett, where is Bella?" She asked rubbing her temples. I got up and Emmett was nodding to me.

"I am not Bella but I am Edward's friend. I need to know what the hell is happening?" Alice wasn't sure to tell me and I got my phone out to have her listen to the message.

"We think we know but we have to stop him before he talks to them. The Volturi, they are like our government. Look, I know he told you about us. The problem is he knows we are coming. I can give you a plane ticket and we need you to stop him BEFORE he talks to them at all. Which will take awhile because I gave him some detours." Alice smirked to Emmett.

"But what happened to him? Why is he doing this?" I ask thinking about not seeing him and feeling guilty because of the wolf thing and such.

"Bella came back and is now with Jacob. It killed him because he is madly in love with her still."

"I am sorry but she is just a stupid girl. Edward can do way much better. And I am taking the Swiss Roll boy." Emmett gave me a chuckle. He needs to have some fun. I know that he is itching to help.

I got into his viper I wish I could admire it more. The color of metallic black and blood red stripes in the front. He got in and I joined him whistling at the car. He took off fast and I put my buckle on.

"Rose just bought this for me for my birthday." He said turning on some metal music.

"What your 200th birthday." He just laughed at me and I tried Edward again, no answer.

"Don't worry we will save my brother's ass. So wolf girl when are you going to tell him you love him?" My mouth fell open.

"What?" I ask looking at him meeting his butterscotch eyes.

"It's obvious you love him or you wouldn't be saving his pathetic ass. And I saw you change back to human. Don't worry my brother will not know, if he makes it that is." I roll my eyes at him looking at the trees moving so fast.

He told me about how a bear nearly killed him and how he was changed into a vampire. He doesn't remember much. I told him about my change and my father's death. When we finally got to the air port and getting onto first class plane. Emmett was drinking whiskey and I just took a mountain dew. But when we started moving I was in panic mood.

"Em, um, I never been on a plane before." I said clutching onto the seat's arms.

"Wow, you need to get out there. To bad you can't enjoy the view." He held his hand out for me to take it.

He was surprised the warmth of my hand and the strength of the grip. But he didn't show emotion of me hurting him. Talking randomly about things that wasn't important. Trying to waste time and not worry to much about Edward which wasn't helping. I was so worried about him killing himself over a stupid moronic girl like Bella. I thought about killing myself when Sam left me but I couldn't do that to my family. When we landed Emmett was pulling me through the people. He went to a lamborghini and we broke in it. He started driving in the beautiful blue car.

"Ready Wolf Girl to be the hero?" He asked pulling into the highway.

"Well, I can't have him die as a virgin. Can I now?" Emmett was laughing at my joke.

Me joining him at the silly joke and laughing for real for the first time in awhile. Bella can be heartless and forget about their past but I can't do that to Edward. Because I was in his shoes with the whole Sam thing. And no one deserves to die over someone pathetic and heartless.


	8. Wolf Girl and Emmett saving Edward part2

1Disclaimer: Don't own twilight Saga. I wish I did so I can meet the Stars. RP mostly. Lol.

A/N: second part to Wolf Girl and Emmett saving Edward. Not giving anything away in the author's notes. Just enjoy and review please :)

Chapter 8- Wolf girl and Emmett saving Edward part 2

Emmett was singing to Kesha and I couldn't help but get this on my phone. We have been driving for 3 hours straight. He is getting to the chorus of_ Your love is my drug. _I know it's a serious time right now but this is crazy. He is way off beat and he's pointing at me non stop.

"Em, do you show up when you get recorded?" I ask moving towards him to get a better focus. But he's ignoring me he keeps singing. I took my bag of chips hitting him in the head.

"Damn, what?" He said taking chips out of his hair.

"Will you show up on the stupid camera if I download the video?"

"Will you? That is a lame stereotype question."

"Sorry, I was just asking." I said shutting the phone and sitting back the right way. "Are we almost there?"

"At his hotel? Yeah!" He said turning the station to metal again.

When we got to the worn out hotel I gasp in surprise. He is rich and this place is a scum hole. Shit, gotta watch what I think. He dropped me off and parking across the street. I know he can hear our thoughts. Emmett's thoughts will stand out more than mine. I went to the hotel where Em told me to go and I opened the door. Edward was about to leave.

"Freeze!" I said running and grabbing him around the waist.

I actually made him lose his balance and fall backwards. His things went all over the place. He was hungry and weak. Eyes were a deep ugly purple and black emotionless eyes. His gray sweater was covered in dust and he wasn't even here long.

"What are..." I put my hands to his cheeks and made him look at me.

"You are stupid Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! I can't believe you were going to die over her." Tears were falling on his sweater.

I was on top of him and he was being forced to look at me. I could feel his body go ridged. I could breathe in his smell and I was gagging. He smelt awful like rotten garbage. I didn't get off him though. I let go of his face and I put my lips to his. Normally hard, cold and sweet smelling is now soft, cold and smelly. Ignoring the smell I put his hands above his head.

"You can't stop me." He pushed me off him and I hit his suitcase.

"I love you!" I said it loud and clear. Keeping my thoughts to what I said.

He froze and didn't look at me. I knew he wouldn't. I sat down on the filthy chair and just looking out the twilight sky. Then he finally turn to stare into my eyes. I kept his gaze and he kind of looked like a statue.

"How did you know my full name? I never told you." He couldn't read my thoughts then. The wolf form is preventing him to do so.

"I had a long conversation with Emmett on the way to Italy." I said getting up and coming closer to him.

"You brought my brother? I can't live like this! I need her so much. " He put his pale hands to his face.

I got up and put my arms around him. He was still and I felt pain for him. He lost Bella and she didn't even care he was going to die for her. I never would have thought Vampires were suicidal. I am so glad he can't cry because I am not good with people crying.

"Yes, I needed help. I am here, Edward. We are best friends. Come on." I said looking into his dark eyes.

He went to get his bag but he jumped out the window. Vampire wants to play the hard way. I knew he was going to do this. I went to the window and Emmett was pushing him into the brick rundown apartment wall. _Edward, don't give up on life. I need you! Please? I lost so much and I can't lose you too. _I never beg and he knows this trait about me. But I have to save him somehow. I got his things and ran down the stairs to meet them. Edward was now leaning against the wall and Emmett was looking at me. Then he gave me a wink and Edward hit him. _I felt the same way when I lost Sam. But you have family and friends who love you. We will help you heal. She's not the only girl alive. _

"Leah, I am not going to." He said simply.

I ran to him putting my arms around his neck and he held on to my waist. I finally did something right. I was so happy I put my lips to his cheek. Then we got into the car. Edward driving and me in the passenger seat. Emmett was in the back playing a video game. We were quiet for a little while and then Edward asked the question I was dreading.

"You love me?" He ask smiling a cocky smile.

"Huh, as a friend, vampire. I don't ever want to fall in love. Oh and I don't owe you anymore for all the help you gave to me."

He gave me a nod and put his hand on mine. I heard Em mumble something in the back seat.

"Let's go home guys." Emmett said rolling his eyes.

"Em, your love is my drug!" Said Edward smiling at me.

"Asshole, who's thoughts are you reading?"

"I can't read Leah's. She figured a way to out smart me. But you're the one singing it in your head."

Emmett hit him on the head and they started arguing. I kept hold of Edward's hand and fell asleep. This is going to be a long drive home.

When we got to my house after the horrible plane ride. I saw my mom coming out with a wooden spoon. Edward went into the viper and left. Thanks asshole. Her face was a deep red and she had tears in her eyes.

"A note, Leah? I went to Ashley's and she said you were gone. Where were you?" Her voice was really calm.

"I went to look at colleges with a few friends. Calm down mom. Don't give yourself a heart..." Damn, that's how my dad died.

"You are GROUNDED! I mean it Leah Katilyn Clearwater. No boys and no Ashley. Also no phone I won't take away your sketchbook its not like you draw anymore. GET IN YOUR ROOM NOW!" She was red and screaming so loud. I went to my room and slammed my door.

My hair was so greasy and I still had the same clothes on from when we left. I went to get clean clothes and wash up. When I came out in my towel and shut my door. Edward was standing there.

"Edward? What..." I ask him softly.

"I came to see if you lived. You don't want to know what your mom was thinking with the wooden spoon of hers."

He was in a red sweater and dark blue jeans. His eyes were a butterscotch color again. I shrugged and he turned around as I got dressed.

"I don't wanna know. Can you stay here tonight? My emotions are out of control." I ask. He was silent as I went onto my bed to get a good rest.

"Of course!" He said getting under too.

He was singing a song my dad song when I couldn't sleep 'My little girl' I was shocked he knew about that. Looking at his face and watching him sing the song made my heart beat faster. He gave me a smile at the sound. I put my arm around him and content with the position.

"Will you go on a date with me tomorrow night?"

"Yes!" I said smiling closing my eyes.

"Okay, good night. Why did you save me?" He asked softly tickling my ear.

"I couldn't have you die a virgin. And besides I care about you and once in awhile someone else can be a hero." I said against his chest.

"Who said I was a virgin? And thanks Leah for caring about a soulless monster." Ignoring his question I fell asleep.

_Emmett told me and you still are a monster but it doesn't mean I don'tcare less because of it. Night Edward. _

Goodnight." He said kissing my head.


	9. changes and surprises

1Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters.

A/N: This chapter is really fluffy. But Leah deserves a break. Well Edward still doesn't know that she is a wolf girl. I am sorry for the delay on this I had writer's block. But the next chapter isn't going to be in Leah's POV. Enjoy the read and please review.

Chapter 9- Date with Edward Cullen

I am really nervous as Ashley was doing my hair. She was pinning it up in a messy bun, but it was looking great so I didn't mind. As she was doing my hair, her boyfriend Jayden was looking through my sketches sitting in a chair next to my bed. I still didn't know what to wear as I was continuing to bite away at my nails acting as if I haven't eaten before. Ashley kept smacking my hand away from my mouth. The last time I was on a fancy date was um... um, oh never. This would be my first, 4 years later. That's not bad...right? I know Edward will take me somewhere nice. Sam would never do anything like that. The nicest place he took me was a café which I now work at. Trust me it's not _that _fancy. Edward is the romantic and charming type. Sam was the grease boy charming type. Don't get me wrong I loved that about Sam working as a mechanic with his Uncle. Ashley found a red knee high cut strapless silky dress hanging in the back of my closet. My father bought it for me last summer. So there I was standing there smiling as I withered my way into the dress.

As I stood in front of the mirror flattening the wrinkles in the dress on my legs, wow is all I heard from Jayden as I turn and look to see that he is gazing at me.

"I'll forgive you for that mouth dropping comment because she is beautiful and my best friend," Ashley said in a sarcastic tone. But her smile gave herself away. I gave her a hug as we were twirling in front of the mirror.

" what do you think, do I look ok? " She said pouting in the mirror fixing her auburn hair.

"You look..." Jayden interrupts. "Stunning."

"Thank you Jayden." Ashley says smiling and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

" You look stunning Leah. You always do. Even with your tone body."

I am eighteen and I don't see any changes in my hourglass figure. Just more toned than before. I can't age so I am stuck in a 18 year old body for ever. Edward still doesn't know about me being a she wolf. Jayden put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a nod. I put my arms around his shoulders and letting my tears fall. Ashley joining us when she came in the room. She knows I love Jayden like I love Seth. Besides Ashley is pregnant with his baby and he doesn't know yet. There was a knock on the door. Seth came in as Ashley was fixing my make up again. He had a pair of boxers on showing his more toned body for a 13 year old. A burnt piece of toast that is hanging from his mouth and his DS in hand not looking up standing in my doorway. Rolling my eyes at him and giving him a kiss.

"Don't worry I gave him the third degree already. Have fun sis. I'll you know, about the Sam thing..." Take my shift is what he means. He lied to the guys saying I was working. Sam doesn't want me to hang with Edward and he can stop me. Seth just wants me happy and I want his support more than anyone.

His toast hit the ground and his mouth was wide open like a fish gulping for water. I gave him a smile and he went to give me a hug. It was 5 pm sharp and he was on time. I been hanging with Ashley all day and I went with her about to the doctors about the baby. She was a 3 months and was going to tell Jayden soon. I was going to be the god mother and she lives on her own now. Her grandma is religious and doesn't support her for not being married before sex. She gave me a hug and fixing my hair again. I gave her a gentle push giving her a look to stop.

I went down the stairs and Edward was wearing a navy blue tux his hair messy like I like and he was holding two dozen roses. I was speechless and he knew this. Getting me jean jacket that didn't go with my outfit at all. But I had to look like the weather does bother me. I was speechless again when I saw my favorite car parked outside. Emmett's car. _Emmett's car? _

"He wants you to have it." he said smiling at my reaction. I thought I was about to piss my pants. He's lying.

"No, he really wants you to have it. He saw how you were when you came to Italy. Rose bought him a new better car and the family telling him to give it to you as a gift for saving my sorry ass. He says you can spit mud at Sam and make him envious. His words not mine."

I let out a soft chuckle and he held my door open handing me flowers. He was silent as we left the reservation.

"Is your friend pregnant or you?" He gave me a serious tone.

"Yes she is a 3 months pregnant. How– oh you can hear the beating. Yeah she is going to tell Jayden, her boyfriend, soon." I said taking his hand.

He gave me a soft chuckle. "Yeah, well a baby's heart in the mother is a different beat than a person out here."

He was nervous about this date. As well as I was. I never dated my suppose to be enemy before. I don't know how to tell him without us getting hurt. I should just end this now it was bound to soon enough. But that's not what I deserve. I am sick of always having to lose not this time. If I can get a date with a decent guy once I will? I am fucking Leah Clearwater, Harry Clearwater's daughter. He hates the Cullens, but what the hell. I am going to do a rebellious thing and have a date with a vampire. I felt my lips lift at that.

"So where is the tattoo?" He said looking at me and a seductive smile.

"I guess you will never know Cullen." I said with a teasing smile.

I could feel tension in the car and he swerved to the curve of the road. I hit the dashboard but it didn't hurt. My dress riding up to my thigh raveling my tone legs. He let his buckle hit the car door as he flung it off. I mimicked his move. I never thought Edward to be this way. But he couldn't read Bella's mind like he can mine. He can hear the thoughts that pass through and create his own images of us. I gave him 'in your dreams' smile and got above him licking my lips. He put his hands to my waist. It was a tease I can't have sex with him as I was straddling him. I am not a whore and I at least want to be in love with the guy. I slept with Jacob once I admit that. I got drunk with him and the guys and one thing led to another. But it's nice I can use my beauty for something. I knew he heard the last part about my beauty and I said this on purpose.

He put his soft cold lips to mine. I was turned on by the taste of his lips. I am shocked by this because I can taste the blood he must have had before our date. But that's not why I was turned on. The way he was touching me and kissing me was romantic like in a novel you read. Not horniness or eagerness like Sam's kisses were. Strip and fuck was the way we were before he cheated. We lost this slow and sexy kisses. His hands still softly touching my waist not moving them. When we finally and slowly stopping the romantic sexual kiss. I took a breath (he is a vampire don't need to breathe). He was such a gentleman and another thing I adore about him. I didn't want this to happen more than him. This is happening and I will never regret it. He is an amazing guy not perfect but amazing and romantic. But at least he now knows he's better off with ouy the pale skinny heartless bitch. I never minded her until she came back to piss off Edward. To hurt him and that's why I hate her. To randomly hurt someone cause they can. She used both Edward and Jacob and keeping Jacob at the end. If Sam were to randomly take off and die for me when we first broke up (even if he still cheated from the guilt) I would save him and adore him for the thought of not living a life with out me. But this is about me not her. And of course this kind sexy guy.

"Wow, you are a charmer."

My butt was on his thighs and knees apart next to him. It was a sexual position. My breast we practically in his face when I lifted my head up. Damn, he is a gentleman. Being so modest I know he stared at my breasts what guy wouldn't if they were right there in their face. (Unless he's gay) and he's not I assure you of that.

"Thank you, you are a tease." I gave him my 'who me' smile and sat back in my seat fixing my dress.

"Well, stop looking so damn hot and I wouldn't have unwanted thoughts."

"Leah, you can block me some how. You wanted me to hear your sexual thoughts and you basically screamed them in your head."

"I was making sure it wasn't dead!" He gave me a frown as I was looking somewhere.

"No, it's still alive. Just not willing to hurt a mortal."

I couldn't respond because I would be lying I am not a mortal! Guilt washing over me again. Looking at the dark rainy sky seeing a faint glow up there from the stars. Daddy I don't what to do? I wish I could have some ice cream and cuddle in your lap like always. Fighting back the tears because I couldn't ruin this night for me.

"Edward?" He was driving now leaving me to my thoughts.

"Yeah." He said looking at me still speeding fast. Reminding of Fast and the furious. Good movie though and hot looking cars too. As well as the actors in the movie.

"Is the kissing suppose to be part of the vampire traits trying to make me want you?" I ask quietly.

"Yeah, I am sorry." Well I am suppose to hate him, the vampire tricks don't work on me and I internally sighed in relief. I am his enemy. I am liking him on my own. I hope it's just liking involved.

I could smell the blood he took before meeting me tonight. He doesn't know this because I am not suppose to know. I couldn't smell it when I was pressed against him wanting to strip him and feeling his cool body press against mine. Damn him for being so nice and sweet. When we got to a fancy diner my parents could never go to. Our bill for all four of us would be enough to pay all our bills. No lie. Seth eats like a bear. He got out and he was there before I unbuckled. Damn him again. I hate wearing dresses and these high heeled shoes. This isn't me.

"Are you okay? It seems like you are uncomfortable."

"I am. This isn't me." He put his hand to my hair and I felt my hair fall in front of my face in curls.

"I love it when your hair is in your face. Not that you looked..."

"I know, save it. I know what you mean."

I held my hand and he took it as we went inside. The waiter was speechless when he sat us down. I wanted to laugh at his blushing when he was pouring Edward's drink. He even slipped him a number. Not that I don't mind gays but this was to funny of a expression on Edward's face.

"Do I look gay?" He said hurt.

"With that hair style a little. And you are rather skinny." I was joking and he still was hurt that he thought he was gay.

"I mean I am with you." He said pouting.

"Edward, calm down. You are the straightest guy I know."

He was still frowning. I had to bite my lip to stop me from laughing. When the waiter came back winking at Edward as he put the food down. Edward's steak was red barely even cooked. His potatoes were drenched in gravy. I just got chicken salad. Not really in the mood for something big since Jake made me eat 12 hot dogs. Meat isn't on the top of my list. Wait, he said I am with you. This is a date but it doesn't mean this is official he's not even over Bella. He went silent eating really slow and thoughtful. I could feel my heart beat fast as I was watching him eat. Why is he so hot? Everyone is checking him out and he just notices me. If this was Sam he will be checking the anorexic super models. There was a lot of women that looked way better than me. Edward caught my eye and I carefully tried blocking my thoughts out. My father always said I show my emotions easily on my face expressions without even realizing it. Could he tell? I wanted to look away but his eyes consumed me. He consumed me. I thought Sam would be it for me but for some reason he makes me want to do things...

I took my purse (I hate purses) and went to the lady's room telling him in my head that I was. I could tell Edward was right about my hair it did look a lot better down and around my face making me look older and sophisticated. I put more lip gloss on and saw him on his phone when I was heading back to the table. Closing my mind I heard parts of it with my wolf hearing.

"...No, I am busy. Look, I will talk to you later. Bella, please! I can't just leave her here. Soon." He put his I phone on in his blue rain coat hanging on the back of his chair.

He ran his hands through his hair and I couldn't think the worst. Maybe she needs... damn, protection. He won't hurt me and he doesn't cheat. But my heart will not be hurt again. Looking up at me and giving me a small innocent smile. He stood up done with his dinner. _I want to leave._

We went back to the Viper and he helped me inside. We went to a local café not the one I worked at because I see that damn place to much. Getting a cappuccino for me that I was going to pay for but never got a chance to because he was to fast for me. He put down a 20 and the cashier with oily skin and hair pulled back gave him back his change. I was in shock as she was slipping a number too. She was about 5 months pregnant. Going to the park across the café he sat down on the bench and I stood for a few minutes.

"Are you okay?"

"I heard the conversation with Bella. If this is a pity..."

"No, Leah. Victoria is in town and Jacob and the guys with the help of my family are protecting her. It is my fault she is in this situation. So why not get her out of it?" Damn him, Sam never informed me about this. He is suppose to I am part of his stupid pack.

"Oh, um..." I was silenced when he gave me a kiss. My heart went speeding and my thoughts went hazy.

"Leah, trust me. I am not going to hurt you." I put my face to his chest. "But I want to get to know you more before we make this official."

"Same here. I am more careful about my heart. But you are a wonderful person and I am sorry about you and bella."

"It's not your fault. You saved my life."

"Would you save me?" It slipped out.

"Leah, you don't realize how special you are. You are beautiful and a hell of an artist. Of course I would save you. I care about you more than you know." I felt my cheeks heat as I took a sip of my drink.

He held my cheeks making me meet his eyes. My cell went off and I let out a sigh. Looking at my BlackBerry, Seth's number came up. I put it back in my purse. He took my hand and pulling me up so we were face to face. Spinning me once and I let out a giggle. There was no music until he let out a beautiful melody. I put my head on his shoulder and relaxing as he was moving me with him. He then put his lips to my cheek and the melody wasn't broken. My phone went off again and I didn't move from Edward's touch. Kissing him and finally seeing what is wrong.

"Leah, I know you are busy but you got accepted to go to that trip for 2 weeks in London. Call me back. Mom said she will go with you and I am going to be watched by Charlie."

What about London? I never filled anything out. Edward was smiling at me and it gave him away. I was in disbelief.

"You should go Leah. It will be fun and more sketches from the veiws."

"Yeah, I should. Let's go to your place before I go."

I know I have to seduce him but I need something to carry with me before I leave. Because my feelings are stronger than I thought. He gave me a nod. I can't believe I am going to London. I am going to learn a lot and think a lot about how I am going to tell Edward about my condition. Edward is the one that made this happen for me and he realized I needed it since Sam and my father. Plus my mom is seeing Charlie and it's over whelming. I get to go away for a few weeks but I will miss Edward and Seth. Smiling as he took my hand and bringing me to his flat. This is going to be one of the best nights of my life.


	10. Edward's Point of veiw

1Disclaimer: Don't own twilight.

A/N: I was going to do Seth's POV but I decided Edward. So you can see what's going on in his mind. I want to try something new and if you guys like it ill do his POV again. Before you read it is nothing like Meyer's Edward. A week has passed since Leah was gone and it starts off with Edward talking to Bella. I have trouble with men's POV I really hope you like it. And Bella bashing. Enjoy and review. Lame title I know and sorry for that.

Chapter 10- Edward's POV

I have no idea what I seen in her. She acts like she is the center of the universe. Maybe it's because I can't read her mind and the smell of her blood that made her seem amazingly wonderful. She doesn't understand the torture she put me through since she chose the dog. I've never been so thankful that I couldn't dream of her because that would just make me in more agony. She was talking on her cell to someone I don't even know. Leah is better than her or maybe I can't forget how Bella handled the relationship. I can't believe I am even thinking this because I thought only Bella could make me feel so alive and real. Leah has a great heart and selfless when it comes to people she loves. She is stubborn and covers the pain but other than that she sticks to what she believes in.

"Edward?" Her voice was seductive and I could smell her scent strongly.

I was looking out my bedroom window. I have no idea why I let her come in. She just gave me the pout that caves me in to her every whim. She never been like this I think I made her realize how perfect she was. Perfect? I see the mistake and the blind spots she created. She wasn't perfect not even close, the typical selfish human. I can't just blame her though. It is my fault that I pushed her away making her feel like she had to choose. I didn't realize how weak a human can be. I was so in love with the mortal I being selfish. But I learned a mistake. I am 107 years old and I keep making mistakes. So much for learning my lesson.

"What?"

Meeting her soft brown eyes was a mistake. I see weakness in her eyes a lot different than Leah's. I felt my strength shatter under her stare. I need to stop comparing the two. Leah shouldn't be compared to Bella. She is past tense. She is staying there. I will not give in to her like many times before. I forgave her for cheating but she thought I wasn't good enough and left me for the smelly dog. _Don't use that kind of head Edward. Stay strong better get this all over with before Leah came home. _ Wow, Leah corrupted me big time. She took a step closer in her Nike shoes. Her soft brown hair was in a clip holding some hair up on top of her head. Wearing faded jeans and a heavy hoodie. She never cared for the cold. But she handled my cold hard body. I never really got that. She is abnormal that is for sure.

"How have you been?"

"Like you give a fuck about me."

She took a step back and her look was not fear but hurt. I do give her credit even after biting her she still isn't afraid of me. I could snap her little body in half like it is nothing. I could never do this because I still love her.

"Edward, I am sorry. We were over and you are so stupid for risking your life for me. Besides Leah saved you. You are fine now and you do look great."

"You are a liar, Bella. Every word that came out of your lips was nothing but false feelings for me. I fell for your manipulative bullshit. I never made you choose like everyone thinks. You can't just waltz in here and start a formal conversation and think that what you did was fair. I regret risking my life for a pathetic human."

I felt bad for what I said after I said it but she pissed me off. I am not going to have her act all innocent.I knew she was going to fight back she isn't as weak as she looks.

"Life's not fair. I knew you been..."

"You haven't been around to long to deal what I faced. I am not using this curse as an excuse. I am not that shallow. But you can't stand here and preach about shit you have no idea. If you are here on pity or blame then go else where. I have shit to do and a life to live. And thank God you are not involved in my life anymore."

"I am sorry. Edward you can't think I am a heartless whore I am not. I did love you and I wanted to become one of you. But you push me away."

"Listen, you are a heartless whore seeing him behind my back. Becoming a vampire isn't all fun and games. If you became me and you think you can just erase it when it wasn't the actual life you wanted? Do you think that love lasts forever? You don't know what forever is until you lived as long as I. You don't know what loving is, since you couldn't have been faithful and trusting in our relationship. Just because you are beautiful and everyone wants you isn't a reason to be a vampire. Or a certain power to contain if you did. Which I think you would. But you did this all on your own. If you are here to hear me say you aren't a selfish whore then leave. I don't need your pity. Believe it or not Bella Marie Swan, I don't want you back."

Tears were falling down her face and I felt for her. She is human and humans do make mistakes. I put my hand on here cheek and she met my eyes. Damn, she is still beautiful and after the talk of letting everything out made me feel at peace. She gave me her small reassured smile. Then her lips touching mine. I was shocked at first and didn't move. I couldn't think straight until a certain girl came to mind. And I was shocked even more. Since I thought my heart could only belong to Bella. But I think I am falling in love for Leah.

"Stop. Bella you can't just come in here and kiss me. We are over for good." I felt relief when I saw her face crumble.

"Is it someone else?" Her voice iced in jealously.

"Leah Clearwater."

I felt my face form a smile at her name. Its been a long week I have to admit but I needed her safe for tomorrow. (A/N: Alice can see Leah's future only. I needed this to happen to create drama later on.) Plus it is a great experience for her. I feel like she is my daughter. I internally cringed at the sight of that. If I slept with my sister that would be gross. Bella was getting a white tint to her face.

"She is the most heartless bitch I know. She hates me and the feelings are the same."

Anger went through me as I hit the glass of my window. The pieces of the glass hitting my arm like pavement. Turning into little pieces spreading on my white carpet. Bella moved closer to the screen TV as the bigger pieces hit my floor. She fell on the floor in shock to see the anger. I never officially used my anger in front of her. I never really get angry. She just messed with the wrong person to put down.

"You have no right to speak about her in a negative way. Do you know what she has been through?" I ask in a icy tone. My vampire features probably standing out more. I didn't give a fuck.

"I really don't care. This isn't about her."

I never felt this much anger before with anyone besides James. Yes, she was getting me that mad. Acting that selfish and admitting that she was basically better than Leah.

"Okay, don't bring her up like that again in this house or around me."

"Wait until I tell Sam?"

Confusion hit me, "Why Sam?"

"She is a wolf. She can't fall for you." She began laughing. "This is good, you didn't know?"

I lost it and I was about to choke her when Emmett took me around the waist. Holding me tight with his grip. I was so angry I didn't hear him coming. I am losing control and Emmett was shocked at this too.

"You fucking liar. You don't want anyone happy. You are bored with your life so you want to fuck with mine. I will save your pathe..."

"Shut up, Edward. Calm down. I am afraid Isabella isn't wrong. She was going to tell you but she left and was afraid."

Bella left and I was glad as I felt my body give out. Emmett kept his arm around me and helping me to my bed. The door went off downstairs and I couldn't sense who it was. The one person who made me feel alive can't be with me. Why am I always damned? I love her and I can love again. I thought I would always carry around my love for Bella. But Leah... She made me see. But we can't make this work because we both are forced to hate each other.

"Edward, Leah is here." Rose said looking at the smashed window. She put her arms around me as I glanced at her.

"Rose, I would have to say this is the worse day of my life."

"Emmett stall Leah." Her voice was low and sympathetic. "You love her and obviously she loves you because she has known she was wolf and she still slept with you."

"I know you are right. But..."

"If we have to we will protect you and Leah. We love you no matter what."

"You are right. But I am still pissed that she kept this from me."

Rose was silent and then turning on the music to block out our conversation. I can't face her now. But I have to because it is right. I can't shut her out over her becoming a wolf. She didn't choose this like I didn't choose me becoming a vampire. I will be by her side no matter what she says. After I give her the third degree that is. I hate liars and she did big time.


	11. Graveyard Surprise

1Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight Saga besides Ashley and Jayden

A/N: Back to Leah's POV. Sorry it was short. I just wanted you guys to see he is over Bella and what he was feeling. And it was an experiment I wanted to try. Enjoy and review.

Chapter 11- Graveyard surprise

After Emmett shut the door I stood there in complete shock. He seemed mad at me and I just got home. Wrapping my rain jacket closer to me heading back into the rain to get into my car. I shut the door and putting my hands to my face. I knew I should have known that he would avoid me after we had sex. I have other things to deal with then boy drama. Today was my father's birthday and I have no idea where Seth and mom were. I tried calling home but no one answered. So they must be off doing their own thing and forgot about dad. Turning on the radio and driving to the graveyard where my father was buried.

I finally got there and I took a deep breath before turning my car off. This is not the reason I came back here. Sam bitched me out for leaving and not telling him. We had to find the vampire and I left him out to dry. Since he was the Alpha I had to listen. I got out and took the flowers, a birthday banner and a cupcake. This is his first birthday since he died 11 months ago. It seems like a lifetime. Taking off my coat and sitting on it. My skirt made it hard to sit down fast. But when I did I covered my hand over the cupcake and it didn't light. I sent it next to the flowers and I felt tears fall down my face mixing with the cold rain.

"Daddy, so much has happened in the 11 months you died. I am trying to chase my silly dreams and Seth finally cleaned his room. I know you were shocked when you found out I was a wolf but I didn't pick this for my lifestyle. I love you daddy. I wish you a happy birthday and I know you would kill me for being out here."

I heard a crack behind me and I jumped up scared for a minute until I saw Sam. He gave me a hug and I gave him one back in shock. He put a single rose on the grave stone. Giving me a half smile moving a piece of my brown hair that I now dyed back. I took a step back and gave him a nod. He was the one who remembers, the guy who is marrying my cousin in a few months.

"I am sorry." He said softly. I just gave him a nod. "I will give you time alone."

He was gone when I looked up from the ground. He does still love me. I sat against my dad's stone and I didn't bother to stop the tears. Right now we would be opening gifts and making a big chocolate cake, laughing at nothing. Just a happy day with the family and then dad would take me aside and make his ice cream sundae. Seth would be his football man and watch man shows in the den every night. Our time was bringing me to the store every other week and eat ice cream a few times a week. I let out a scream of anger and hit the ground. The mud hitting me in the face. I am so sick of everything going wrong. When can I be happy? I am sick of getting hurt.

I felt something that wasn't suppose to be in this grave yard. I sat up and then I felt something hit me against a statue of an angel praying. Cold soft hands around my neck. When I opened my eyes I met the little girl's. She had to be 11 years old, wheat blonde hair and red bloody eyes. Her skin was white and sick looking, she was a vampire. I felt my senses kick in and I was my wolf form. Her eyes were wide as saucers and I couldn't attack this little girl. I knew she was a vampire already died. But Edward is too as well as his family and they were nice and had a heart greater than any human alive.

"Wolfie!" She ran at me and choking me again laughing. But it wasn't a playful one more like a villain evil laugh. I had to fight back but something was stopping me.

I couldn't hurt her when I looked at her painful eyes and I saw confusion. I just let her because I became weak. Then I heard an adult laugh.

"Wow, you are weaker than I thought. ENOUGH!" It was the Red Bitch.

"Wolfie!" The little girl stepped away and I faced her. My wolf mode kicked in.

"Change back now!" She said meanly.

I heard a familiar cry and I knew who it was. No, it can't be. She isn't suppose to be here. I changed back and I put my spare sweats on that was tied to my ankle. Ashley was soaked and her face was a deep red it was blood. It was running down her face.

"Let her go. Please?" I said in a steady strong voice.

I wasn't being strong seeing my pregnant friend crying her eyes out. She didn't know about my double life and now I am frightened for her. She needed to live because she only gets one life. Ashley was now in the little girl's arm now. The Red Bitch jumped down and standing right next to me. I wanted to rip her little red head off. But I bit my tongue holding back for my best friend.

She took my hair and ripping my head back. Her mouth touching my neck. She made a hissing sound. Then my body fell in the mud and I got back up. Ashley was screaming the loudest screams I ever heard coming from her mouth.

"Listen you poor little wolf. We will seek revenge I will rip Bella's throat out and then get after your little dorky mutt brother. You fucked a vampire. I can smell it on your skin. So that's why you couldn't kill Kat here."

I spit in her face and I hit her in the face. She let out a cat like growl.

"Why me? I am not Bella." I said watching Ashley struggling but her hand was remaining on her belly.

"Because you fell in love with the one vampire I want to seek revenge to. I will kill you off and then her and your brother."

I was about to hit her and she moved so fast. If I turn to my wolf figure my friend would die. She was in a cat like position and hit me with full force. I fell into a big puddle of mud. My breath was taken from me as she was wrestling in the water with me. I hit her in the face and I could hear my arm snap. I heard Ash scream a piercing scream. Damn it. Then she was about to put her mouth to my skin but I heard a thud and there was no weight on my body. Edward was by my side. He kissed my cheek and then went to help. I felt Rose pick me up but I pushed her away. Edward met my eyes and he couldn't look away.

I had trouble getting up but managed to turn to a wolf. Emmett gone into the woods with Carlisle and Jasper chasing after the Red Bitch. I went after the little girl. But Edward beat me to it and Ashley fell to the muddy ground. I froze at her weak crying body and I couldn't grasp what she was feeling. She kept sobbing and didn't move an inch. I finally changed back and getting dressed.

"Ash?" I said helping her up.

She slapped me in the face and she was bleeding worse than I thought. Edward was gone with the body to burn it. I was alone to figure what was wrong? I was confused.

"No, you lied to me. How could you? You're a dog? Stay away from me." Her eyes filled with anger and lip quivering.

I felt lost of words because she was my best friend. Edward didn't even know what I was. I watched her walk away and I sat on the muddy ground. Can anything get worse around here? Why am I always cursed with a shitty life? Rose and Alice was by my side hugging my shoulders. We went back to my father's grave and Alice met up with Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper. Rose went home to update Esme probably. I needed some time alone to think about everything that happened. My arm was sore but it wasn't broken anymore.

"Well the little girl named Kat is taken care of and Victoria is gone once again." Edward said looking so hot in his leather coat and dark jeans. His bronze hair wet from the rain made me want to kiss him.

"I have to go find Ash and make sure... she is okay."

"You have been lying to me and I am not the only one either."

"You need to stop. You think you know everything but you don't. Sam told us not to say a word about it to anyone. Including you. I am sorry. Thank you for being the sexy dashing hero but I didn't need you to be. I have to take her home and help her. Go watch over your ex." I said.

"Wait," His face was no longer showing anger. "That means we can't be together."

I met his eyes and I saw pain in them. I put my arms around his neck and kissing his lips one last time. I felt more tears falling from my eyes. He put his hands through my hair. We finally broke apart.

"That's what it means. I am sorry." I let go of his hand and went to bring my friend home.

I left Ashley's in the morning. I told her everything and she will take awhile to forgive me but it felt good to let her know. I drove home and saw my mom kissing Charlie. I got out and my mom screamed at seeing me.

"Baby, you look beautiful. Come here." She gave me a hug and kiss. Charlie shook my hand.

"Thanks, I dyed my hair back. The rebel stage is long gone." Seth came out in just shorts with messy hair.

"Sis!" He gave me a hug and I kissed his head. "What did you get your sexy brother."

I held up a bag and he was when he opened it up and it was a wolf paining I created there for one of my sessions. It was him in wolf form. He gave me a hug and I gave mom art piece of England she went to find a place for it.

"We have to tell you something?" She said coming into the kitchen making breakfast.

"What?" I said stealing a blueberry muffin.

"Charlie asked me to marry him." Her smile was big and Charlie was now gone. My brother dropped a cup of orange juice.

"What?" We said at the same exact time.

"We are getting married in two months. I would really love your support."

Seth was shaking and I went to him and he was in tears. He never cries. He took the picture of the family and threw it on the ground.

"Fuck this shit. How could you! Betray dad with his own best friend. Our family is a fucking lie." He slammed the door and my mom gave me a hopeful look.

"I will talk to him. But I can't believe you." I slammed the door and saw Seth itching his arm. I went to him and gave him a hug.

"She is a whore. How could she do this to dad?"

"She is not a whore, bud. She is lonely and hurting. We both haven't been around. We have each other. Did you see dad yesterday?" I ask holding his hand as we walked across the beach.

"Of course. I went with my girlfriend. She was supportive. Did you?"

"Of course, he is my father. I love him. I can't believe mom is marry him."

"We have each other right?" He said.

"Always. We will never be apart. I will always have your back."

I told him everything that happened last night and he got angry. I told him to calm down and he did eventually. It was nice to hang with my brother all day. It just made me realize how much I missed him and we are all we got.


	12. Battletime

1Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight

A/N: sorry i didnt re read it. I don't have time too. I am working on another fan fic too. If something doesnt make sense or mistakes were made plz let me know. I just have alot to do for school and stuff. But i really wanted to post this cuz i been working on it all week. Thanks :D And the interal convo from Paul, Seth and Leah were suppose to be color but they dont do that. but its not to confusing. Enjoy :)

Chapter 12- Battle Time

Seth held my arm as I was about to punch that smirk off Sam's face. That sexist asshole. It is to protect me my fucking ass. He just doesn't want me to fight. Chicken shit. Finally I was calm enough to speak. He let me train and he let me help Seth but he can't let me fight in the battle. Fuck him, he forced me to stop seeing Edward... who I haven't seen in months. Thanks to a fucking sexist pig. He put his finger on my chin. I spit in his face pissed as hell.

"Don't touch me!" I said loud and strong. Seth let go of my arm and stepped back.

"Let her cool down, Sam." He said quietly with anger seeping in the words.

He took my arm and ripping me close to him. My body hit his. I didn't acknowledge the pain. I didn't flinch as he started down at me. His gaze not leaving mine. I didn't look away either. He pushed me to the ground making my mouth split open. Seth pushed him and then punched him in the face. Jake grabbed Seth's arms then throwing him to the tree trunk. I got up and hit Jake in the face. Seth was cradling his arm.

"Don't lay a finger on my brother. I will rip your fucking throat out." I said pushing him really hard making him hit the ground. "He was protecting me."

"I am fine Leah." He said letting out a sigh of hurt. Then giving me a gentle hug.

Sam just walked away. "Whatever, fight next to your fuck buddy."

No one knew about me having sex with Edward. Bella met my eyes and I saw tears rolling down her face. I looked away and went to Sam. I took his arm.

"Come on hot shot. Fight me. You can swing when it's just me and you. Now do it for real." He froze in shock of saying this.

"Enough Leah. Save your drama for someone who cares." He whispered. I felt my body pump with adrenaline I couldn't control my actions. I wanted to take my anger on him.

"He is better than you. Never raised a fist at me." I said loud for everyone to hear. "You wanna beat on me and take your anger out. Go ahead. You hate to know that I fucked a vampire. He's really good too." I heard Seth laugh. "Better than you."

He took my arm hard and lifting me off the ground a bit. I didn't back down though. He always loved that about me. I can hold my own. "Enough!"

"You can't stand me being happy. Because you want that to be you." Everyone was to quiet.

"You're a fool, he's not even a person. He's dead."

"He's more of a man than you." His fist hit my right side of my face. I could feel the pain and I ignored it.

"ENOUGH!" It was Seth's voice. "LET HER GO!"

He forced him to let me go and then hit him hard in the face. Seth isn't a violent person but he doesn't like me being pushed around. "Control your fucking dramatized sister."

"Then let me be happy." I said running to him. He had tears down his face. "I let you be with my cousin. You are married to her. Now let me be with him. Let me love someone else. If you ever cared one bit about me do this for me." My voice was low and we were away from the pack. Seth could hear every word but I trusted him more than anyone in the world.

"I can't not with a soulless creature who will kill you in a split second. Or he could..."

"I love him," The words shocked me. I never meant to tell my ex this first. I felt him shudder at the words. "He has a soul to me."

He put his arms around my waist and pulling me to his body. "I can't."

"You already moved on. I am happy with him. It's a healthy relationship."

"NO!" He let me go and took off in his wolf form.

He never moved on from me.

We were all standing around. Bella was hidden with Jake. Edward was far away from me as possible. I was in my wolf form so I tried not to think to much about it. I then got brave enough to go over to him. I took his jeans in my mouth and gently pulling him. Not wanting to have my teeth touch his skin. He looked down at me and gave me a short nod. We were just getting set up. He was staying down here with his family and then joining Bella and Jake. We got into the forest. I was standing naked in front of him. He looked away giving me privacy. He already saw me naked before. I got the clothes on.

I took his hand and his soft butterscotch eyes met my eyes. I felt tears fall down my face. He silently touched my face and pulling me into a hug. I let the tears fall on him. I hate being away from him. I ache for him and I need him to be with me. He gets me and supports my dreams.

"Why do you have to be with Jake and Bella?" I ask kissing his lips gently. He responded back with so much hunger.

"Trust me." His voice was raspy and this shocked me. I could feel his hurt. I get it.

"Edward... I love you." My eyes locked to his when I said these words. "I wanted to tell you this before the battle."

"I love you too." His voice was truthful and this relieved me.

"Kiss me." I said soft and seductive. He was shocked by this and his lips touching mine with need and hurt. He pushed me to a tree and pressing his body against mine. His tongue entering my mouth making me want him sexually.

But we broke apart and I was sighing with relief. He took my hand as we entered the little camp site we made. It was getting dark. Everyone was heading to bed. The Cullen's went into their own tents. I was confused by this. But then I got it. Privacy for the lovebirds. Seth was sleeping with the boys taking my tent. Edward dragging me quietly to his tent.

The sleeping bag was soft under my feet. I sat down in the big sized tent. Not a shocker there. He can afford anything. He winced.

"Opps." I let out a real laugh.

"It's okay. I am sorry." He said still not letting go of my hand. I wasn't tired as I went to him laying on his chest.

He put his arm around my waist. Pulling me closer. Our bodies were so close together I can feel his cool breath on my neck. I love this feeling. I was trying so hard not to fall asleep. _Keep me awake. I feel so relaxed and my eyes wanna close. _He put his hand on my arms and turning me to face him. Then his lips touching mine gently. That woke me up. I felt my body melt under his touch. I should be getting sleep but I rather have some time with the man I love.

When I woke up my clothes were folded neatly next to me. Fresh clean clothes. I felt a smile form on my lips. I put them on and saw a note. _Be safe and I will be there if you are in any trouble. I didn't want to wake you from your rest. I love you and please be careful. I will know what is happening. Edward. _

I got out of the tent and packed it up. Seth came over to help me. I went to his family handing it to Rose. She gave me a hug and then went to get ready. I have no idea why she likes me so much? I went to the woods putting my clothes around my ankle. I let my long hair fall in front of my face. I joined my pack and stood near Seth.

_Did you have fun?_

_Shut it Paul. Seth be careful. _

_Did you have fun fucking the vamp. You do have bad taste in guys. _

_Dumb ass, Sam was one of them. _

_Watch it pup. _

_Paul and Seth quit it. Who cares who I fuck at least I can get laid. _

_ENOUGH! Positions. _

I took a deep breath. I didn't really want Seth to be fighting in this battle. We went into hiding behind bushes. I heard Alice take a deep breath she let go of Jasper's hand. Emmett and Rose kissed and stood in position. Esme and Carlisle let go of hands and got into place.

"It's time." She said so softly I barley heard her. The new vampires came and I heard Sam snap in anger. He was the first to be seen. He jumped high hitting the first vamp in sight. Next was Jake and the other boys. I felt Seth pounce high next to me and let out a fierce growl.

When I did the brunette vampire that looked like she was 20 years old about to attack Emmett. I took her and shredding her in pieces. Emmett met my eyes and gave me a small smile. I let out a snap and he attacked the blonde boy in his 30s. I let out a sigh of relief. The battle kept going. We all working together. I was pumped to kick ass. Seth was on a roll too. It was quiet. Too quiet. I felt my heart pounding in my chest. I felt my body being shoved into a rock and my ribs were being crushed. It was Kat. My breath was taken from me. I heard a sound... it was... from me? I couldn't think as my leg was being yanked. Then it felt like a needle entering my skin. She bit my neck. I went to snap at her and I felt her being thrown off me. My vison wasn't clear. I couldn't see who the blob was.

"Leah, you need to try to change back." It was Sam. I let out a small painful yelp.

"Leah, you can do it." Emmett said in a whisper.

"LEAH!" My brother said in a crying voice. "She's going to die... NO! LEAH!"

I felt my body go back to normal. I screamed in agony. Feeling something cover me up. I felt sweat pouring down my face with tears. Seth took my hand and squeezing it tight. I didn't want to move or talk. Then I felt cool hands on me. I opened my eyes and met the doctor's.

"She's been bitten." Huh, I would die instantly.

"Get her help." My brother's tears were hitting my face.

I couldn't hold back any longer. I let out a gasp in pain. My voice wasn't recognizable to my ears. I never felt this kind of pain before. "Edward!"

I could feel my arm go numb and I moved my other arm over it hitting it. I felt Emmett pick me up wrapping me tight in the blanket.

"Get a tent set up. Jasper go home and get some medical supplies. Seth can you get her some clothes. A dress will be best." Carlisle said. "Emmett, Edward should be here by now. Go get him and bring his ass back here. She needs him. Can you order your pack to burn all the bodies?"

"Keep her alive." I was put in the same sleeping bag as what I fell asleep in with Edward.

"How is she still alive?" Alice and Rose said together.

"I have no idea. I am guessing she is different than the others. Or maybe the bite wasn't hard enough. But I promise I will figure it out." I felt numb as a needle went into me.

"What happened?" It was Edward's voice. He took my hand. "Baby, I am here."

"Where were you? You couldn't hear us?" I asked hurt.

"I had to deal with Victoria. I am sorry, I am here now." I felt his cool hand touch my face. Then his lips touching mine gently. "You are not going to die on me. I love you."

"I won't. You can't get rid of me. I love you." I felt my body give out and my eyes shutting.

"Everything will be okay. I promise."

I went into a dreamless sleep not feeling an once of pain. I really hope everything will be okay...


	13. The impossible becoming possible

1Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. Or the band Linkin Park or Lifetime. Writing for enjoyment.

A/N: This is fiction remember that when you read this. I don't want rude comments or its impossible. In the Twilight world is unexplainable. So please, keep your rude comments to yourself. Thanks. Sorry for the late update. The first try was confusing even for me when I reread the chapter. So I redid it also working on another fanfiction I had a writer's block. Thank you for baring with me. Enjoy.

Chapter 13- The impossible becoming possible

My mind was hazy and I couldn't remember what happened. I opened my brown eyes and saw Seth sleeping the moon light helping me see his russet skin and his chest rising up and down. He had a grim look on his face. I couldn't breath. I tried to but it felt like someone was crushing my windpipes. The machine was beeping without different beeps just one long one. No pulse. I could barley hear my brother crying for help. My body was giving up on me. I felt my brain shut down. Everything went black.

When I woke up my head felt like it was on fire. I could hear the machine beep on the side of me. Edward was by my side now. His hand was holding mine. I met his eyes and regretted it instantly. His face was really pale and I didn't think that was possible. It was pasty and not smooth and fresh like normal. His eyes were black and had so much pain in them. Under his dark eyes, a dark purplish color appeared and it looked like Emmett hit him hard in the face. His smooth heathy silk bronze hair now looked and felt like straw and dull on his head. He wasn't in any proper clothes just in baggy sweats and a baggy sweatshirt with my favorite band name across the chest area. _Linkin Park. _He was tracing my veins on my arm.

"I am fine, go eat." I scrunched my nose at the thought of him draining an animal for blood.

"No, and you forgot to keep your thoughts to yourself."

"Edward!" I cried at him. "Go eat! You look like shit. Seriously. Not that it matters I love you no matter what. But you need to eat."

He didn't say anything. He looked in a bad mood but I know he wouldn't hit me like Sam did. I can actually say his name and it feels like it was forever ago when we were together. He got up and went to his window. He was watching the rain hit the window. _I will keep at it. I am not one to give up. _He faced me and his look was filled with hatred.

"I should've... been there for you. I love you and I was with_ her_ I could've..."

"Who?" I asked trying to reach for the glass of apple juice. My mouth was so dry and I was getting a sore throat. Edward put the straw to my lips. When I was done he went back to the window.

"Bella." He said in a monotone voice.

"Edward, you can't possibly have known. It is what it is. I am alive and you need to let this go. I don't blame you, I love you. I know if you..." I said the wrong thing.

"Exactly! If I was there."

"Please, for me. You need to feed and stay refreshed. For me." It worked. He opened the window and left without looking back. The windows shut and I let out a sigh of pain.

How could he possibly blame himself? I took the remote and turned on the 52" plasma screen televison. There was nothing on so I went to Lifetime and then Rose and Alice knocked.

"I brought some flowers to brighten up Edward's room. It is to basic for a girl." Alice said putting the vase near his cream colored lamp. I nodded.

"And we want to get you cleaned up. It's been two days already and I bet you need to clean up." Said Rose helping me up with one sweep in her arms. I put my arms around her neck and her blonde hair smelt like vanilla. I was getting use to the horrible vampire smell.

When they helped me into a pair of Rose's sweat outfit and cleaning up the room before I returned. Rose braid my hair and Alice put nail polish on my toes and hands. I smiled at them for caring so much. Esme came in and gave me some soup and more apple juice. I thanked her and she put a wrapped gift next to the floors.

"Where is my son?" She said in a sweet nice voice.

"I forced him to eat. He looked horrible." I said taking a bite of the soup. It was just right. I just hope I can...

I felt the burning sensation coming. I saw his waste basket and I puked in it.

"Oh, dear. She can't eat yet I guess." Esme cried.

"It's... fine..." I couldn't handle the smell and puking some more. Edward came back with Emmett. He looked back to normal.

He was wet from the rain and it made him look hotter. I gave him a fake smile. He looked around at everyone. Everyone left leaving us alone. Emmett who was wet and his muscles were showing through his white t shirt gave me a smile and hug.

"Don't expect that often." He smiled and was the last one to leave shutting the door.

I felt more puke coming up and then he put his hand to my forehead. He sat done at the end of my bed. I finally stopped and met his butterscotch eyes.

"Leah, Carlisle got blood from your brother. We did a bunch tests on your guys blood but its not like our... or human blood... look... we need to give you an ultrasound." He finally said.

"What? Why?" I asked him. He looked away. "Damn it, answer me... It is my body and my god damn life."

"You really need to stop swearing and calm down." I put my hand to my stomach and felt sick again.

"Do not tell me what to do Edward Cullen!" I said between the puking.

"You might be pregnant. He isn't quite sure how you did... since you can't but our... we are not meant to breed. Maybe things are possible. This isn't normal life anymore remember we are not normal far from it."

"You are saying... I could be carrying a vampire wolf human baby and..." I broke off and tears running down my russet skin. "This isn't possible... Edward, please... be honest with me. Is that how I survived?"

"According to Carlisle the baby is protecting you. The baby was threatened obviously you are not far. But we will keep track and see how advance this baby is. If it can protect you this soon and not even realize it we got one powerful baby on our hands and I really don't want to attract the Volturi. We don't need that for our baby." I gave him a nod still in shock.

Carlisle came in with the machine. He lifted my shirt up and he felt my belly. He nodded at him. Edward put his ear to my belly and his eyes went wide. I felt fear creep my body. This is crazy! INSANE! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO GET PREGNANT! Edward took my hand.

"You are pregnant. We will see how far you are." Carlisle said putting gel on my stomach. I could hear the heart and I felt myself smile.

I am carrying a baby. When I heard the heart beat it was unreal this is it. I get a family I always wanted. I smiled at Edward and he smiled back.

"We are going to have a baby." I cried to him.

"Yeah, never thought I would hear those words in a lifetime." He kissed my cheek.

"You are eight weeks pregnant. So you must have got pregnant 5 days ago. Your baby is developing fast. We got to do annual check ups and tests." He gave me a look of disbelief. "Your baby saved your life, Leah!"

I smiled at them both. Ignoring them talking. I looked at the screen the baby didn't look nothing like a baby just a small circle on the screen but I knew it was my baby. Heart beating made everything clear. Doesn't matter how I got pregnant or how unreal this was. This is it... I am going to be a mom and I was really happy about this. I wanted to be a mom now I heard the baby's heart. I left my mind open. _Now we can have a family. We are going to be parents. _

"We are going to be parents." His face was grim and gave me a fake smile. He will get use to it. He gets worried about everything. He's logical I am emotional. I wonder what our baby will be?


	14. My New Life

1Disclaimer: don't own Twilight or the characters or the Notebook

A/N: fluffy chapter! Leah does deserve it. Enjoy!

My New Life

Emmett was shopping with me. Believe it or not he actually volunteered. He is taking being a Godfather a little too seriously. He was holding a few bags for the nursery Edward and I started. Carlisle says, more like a theory, that the baby will come around in December. I went to look at the cribs and not really knowing what to get a baby. Emmett laughing at my expression.

"You know you don't even know the sex of the baby yet." He said looking at a frilly dress.

"Yeah, but I can get important stuff and hold off on the clothes and colors until I do. See, I am smart... I need to go to work." I said looking at my cell phone.

"Tell Edward that I'll meet him at our apartment." Emmett nodded as I handed him the money for the crib. It was for college but the baby is more important.

I went to the bathroom and changing into black sweats and a red shirt. Throwing my long black hair in a bun. I was losing weight minus my stomach. I looked away from the reflection in the mirror and got my keys. I went to my car and got a call from my brother.

"Seth, I am going to be late for work!" I said snapping not meaning to.

"Mom is going to be moving in at Charlie's. Actually she is almost done!" I dropped my ice tea all over me.

"What? Seth, do you want to move in with them?" I asked getting cleaned up and wiping the tears from my face.

"I want to move in with you."

The spare room was going to be spilt into Edward's writing and studies and mine an art studio. I pondered it.

"I will talk to Edward." I said carefully.

I didn't want him to think that everything had to be talked to with him. But it is half his place too. I had to fight with him to let me pay half since he's going to go to college under undecided. He's thinking either a musician but he doesn't want to travel with me and the baby making us unhappy or a doctor like his father but he's not sure yet.

"Okay, sissy. How is my little nephew doing?" He asked happily.

"It could be a girl!" I said defensively. He let out an obnoxious laugh. "Bye, Seth."

I swore as I looked at my soaked pants. Damn it, why me? I felt sick and I opened the door and puked. I started my car and drove to my work. I got changed in the café and putting shorts on that Emmett just bought me. I put make up on and then signed in.

"Clearwater!" My boss's voice boomed over the busy workers. I put my purse next to the others and locked the cabinet.

"Yes, sir." He smiled at my dry humor. "Sorry. Yeah?"

"I got a call you're sick and not coming because... your pregnant."

"From who?" I asked knowing it was Edward.

He hates me working. He thinks I should stay home and be pampered. I am not like that. I won't be like that. I will work until this baby comes. I felt my face heat up.

"I'm going to work. I need the hours for my baby. No special treatment like I said when I first told you about the pregnancy." I said. "I will call off when I am unable to work. We're busy!"

"Yes, get to work." I smiled as I got my pad and pen. I nodded and went to get orders. I saw Kellie smiling at me as she was cashing out.

"What?" I asked mumbling to her.

"You have that glow!" She laughed. I hit her and gave her the prices. "Eddy keeps you on a leash?"

"Yeah right! I am working!" I said madly. Taking the change and walking back to the tables.

Work was busy as ever. The new workers had trouble getting the right orders down and customers complained up a storm. Finally fixing their orders and making everything seem even more hectic. I was getting stressed out. A old women got the wrong bagel and she chucked it at me. I glared at her. I went to the new guy and pulled him aside.

"Get their orders right! I am not going to keep fucking fixing them." I said meanly and snapping. "I mean it. I know your new but we can't keep affording your fuck ups."

"Whatever." He said glaring at me. He pushed past me.

"I mean it. At least the others are trying. Does it entertain you when I get your fuck ups thrown at me. Coffee and bakery items?" I asked with an acid tone.

"Fuck you! Go home you pregnant bitch." I felt my temper slip.

I punched him in the face. He hit the ground hard bleeding. I felt relief hit me instantly. "You are fired, asshole. Get out!"

Everyone was gasping at me. He put himself back together and stood up. He was holding his bloody face. Kellie throw change at a worker and ran to me. I pushed her away. He was about to hit me and Kellie pushed him away.

"Get the fuck out! Don't you dare lay a hand on her. She's pregnant!" She said in an angry tone. She shoved him to the door.

I took a mop and cleaned the blood off. It smelt sweet to me. Like honey and apples. I couldn't help but crave it. I had to do everything in my power to stop myself to lick it from my hands. Kellie got the aid kit and bandaging my hand. It will heal soon but she didn't know that. I put my hands to my face.

"Go home. I'll close up. Do you want me to call Edward?" She said getting my purse.

"No, I am fine. Thanks. See you Thursday." I gave her a hug and went to my car and pressed my head to the wheel. I am craving for blood? I took out my cell and dialed Edward's number.

"Hello?" He said laughing.

"Edward." He stopped laughing.

"Yeah?" he asked worried.

"I want blood!" I said softly backing out. "I hit someone today. And then I smelt his blood honey and apples. It was sweet!"

He was silent. I heard my door open and shut my phone. "Leah! What the hell?" He wasn't mad he was confused.

I told him what just happened and he couldn't read my thoughts because I blocked them from him. We were both silent as I drove to our apartment. The door was unlocked and I looked at Edward.

"Were you home at all today?" I asked.

"No, I was with Alice." he said.

We walked in the apartment and saw Seth sitting on the couch watching TV. He got up and gave me a hug.

"How is he?" He asked. Edward laughed.

"It could be either!" I said madly. "She's fine!"

I took a shower and went to watch tv with Seth while Edward cooked dinner for us. I can cook but it was Edward's night. Emmett walked in and pulled me up from the couch.

"Hell yeah! Prego wolf girl kicked ass. Edward you have an amazing girl here." He said twirling me around.

"Wow, Em, who knew you could be so... so loving!" Seth laughed as he set me down.

"Look at the house wife." He laughed as Edward came out with our food. There goes his loving moment by picking on his brother. I took one look at it and ran to the bathroom.

"She's been craving for blood!" Edward said.

"Wow, that's not good."

"Edward, we need to go to my mom's tomorrow." I said brushing my teeth and throwing my hair up.

"Your mom scares me and Charlie hates me!" He said back.

"Well I haven't told her about our baby and I feel like she forgot about me." I said as tears rimmed my eyes.

"Are you going to eat this?" I said no in my head and he dumped the chicken and potatoes on Seth's plate.

I went to the fridge and got some ice cream and oreos to mix with the chocolate ice cream. I went to my room and shut the door while the boys hung out. I watched _The Notebook_ while I munched on the ice cream. It felt good to finally be happy and on my own. It was hard to leave at first but it's nice. Even if it were just me and Seth living in this apartment. I don't have to deal with my mom. I felt the baby move and I let out a gasp. Edward came in and turned on the light.

"The baby moved!" I said excited. Edward got on our bed and put his hand against my belly. "Get Seth! I think the baby loves Seth!"

Seth came in and did the same thing as Edward. The baby moved and he laughed. The baby loves their uncle. I smiled at Seth. I let Seth stay the night since it was July. He was happy to not go back. He had his own dresser here and he slept on the couch. Edward normally goes hunting but since I hung out with Emmett today he stayed with me. I tried to stay up as long as I could.

"Edward, I love you." I said laying on his cool chest and holding his hand.

"What do you want?" He asked chuckling.

"My brother to live here until he graduates in a few years or when he gets money to buy his own place. He's miserable with my mom and I never even here from her anymore. She has her own life without us. Seth is here all the time anyways."

"Fine, but he better not cause to much trouble..." I kissed his lips and he laughed. "You drive me crazy."

I pulled away and smiled at him. "That makes our relationship even better!"

I just wished I didn't get pregnant so soon so we can go on dates and be somewhat normal. But I don't regret this baby even if I tried. It made us become closer in a weird way. Or maybe I just wanted to believe that right now. But I am okay with both at this moment.

"Night Edward!"

"Good night."

He said turning off the movie as I cuddled back next to him and felt my body relax. This is my new life and I am not complaining.

**readers who loved this story don't think I forgot about it. I couldn't think of what to write. This might be too fluffy but I liked writing it. I didn't want to do too much to this chapter. But it came to me when I was listening to an amazing song. Again sorry for the long wait but I just had a writer's block.**


	15. Girl or Boy

1Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight!

A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews. So I decided to write another chapter. I am speeding up the process a bit. So we can get closer to their baby due date… I am kinda tired for writing a final exam but I am motivated to finish this because of you guys. Enjoy :D

Girl or Boy

Edward was holding my hand as we drove to Charlie's place. He was nervous. I took another sip of water being nervous myself. You could tell I was pregnant and not just fat. I would use that excuse but my mom was pregnant as well as Charlie's ex wife with his daughter could even tell I was having a baby. So I am wearing a dress that didn't hide the bump which I was hoping it did. When we pulled in my throat dried.

"Are you alright?" He asked in a low raspy voice.

"I told you to eat before we came! Put your sunglasses on!" I said snapping at him. He didn't protest like he normally does and put his glasses on.

I got out getting my water. My mom came out smiling and giving me a hug. I hugged her back. She shook Edward's hand and said that he needs to see a doctor. I laughed as I followed her in. She looked at me like I was in trouble like she always did when I was a kid.

"Mom, I need to talk to you alone outside. Edward, will you be fine alone?" I said glancing at him. We planned this before we got here. He nodded turning on the TV bored.

My mom followed me out on the swing. I took a long sip of my water. She was silent for awhile as I was watching the cars go by. Little kids were playing outside in a kiddie pool and I smiled glad my baby will be doing that soon. I am so glad to be able to get pregnant. I was so scared that I never could. I wish I waited a bit but I wouldn't trade this for anything in the world.

"Sweetheart, how is everything?" She asked me nervously.

"Seth is getting ready for the new school year but everything is great between me and Edward. We have our fights but nothing I can't handle." My mom laughed at my response.

"I meant how far you are?" She asked.

"I am 20 weeks, mom. I get to find out the sex in two days. I wanted to tell you before summer ended but Edward was busy applying for colleges and we been shopping for the baby. Also working hours and I still been sick from the baby." I left out the fact I am only suppose two months pregnant. Not five months.

"Wow, Leah. I hate that you couldn't at least called me. You are already pregnant? Edward is the father, right?" I got up and looking at her.

"Mom, Edward is the father! I only have been with two men! It wasn't planned but I am keeping our baby. You could have called me too!" I was getting emotional and angry.

"Honey, I am just asking! Can I be there?" I had to say no! It will be done in Edward's house and she will ask questions.

"I will show you a picture. But I will call you as soon as I figure it out. You can help Esme, Alice and Rosalie plan the baby shower." I said smiling.

"I'd be happy too. Ashley is not involved?" That was a sore topic for me.

"She moved to New York. So her new husband can get work. She had a baby boy named Lucas." I said weakly.

"Is Edward going to propose soon?" I felt a rush of fear and shock.

I never thought of marrying anyone besides Sam and having his children. But that was destroyed when he cheated on me. I am pregnant with Edward's baby and I am relieved because Edward is amazing and Sam is a dick. He has flaws and I do also. But marriage I can't picture it with him I didn't picture his baby either but things change. This baby is a miracle.

"I don't know. I don't want him marrying me because I am having his baby. I know he loves me..."

"It's fine. I get it, just be careful and think about yourself sometimes."

But it isn't just about me it's about this baby too. The child will be a big part of our lives and I want a somewhat normal family. Edward will be around all the time also it's not like a break up where I can just never see or hear from him again. I am in love with Edward, I wouldn't leave him anyways. Pregnant or not.

"Yeah." I said hugging her not wanting to fight with her about Edward.

She showed me the house and we stayed for dinner. Edward had to force himself to eat and I never felt so horrible. He sat through dinner and my mom was coming out with my favorite Hershey cake ever but I faked that I was really sick so Edward didn't have to sit through it any longer. My mom understood and asked if I wanted to take a piece home. I said yes. She looked a little better. So we said bye and left quickly as possible. Charlie gave me a hug before I got in the car.

"Congratulations." I said thank you and we were off.

"Thanks." He said in a heavy sigh. "That was torture." I laughed and said I was sorry.

"Yeah, I am just glad I get a piece of this amazing cake! Can Alice see what the baby will be?" I asked him puzzled.

"No, because the baby also has wolf traits. Instead she bought what she _thinks _the baby is." I rolled my eyes and taking a bite of the cake.

"What do you want the baby to be?" I asked.

"A girl." He said simply. "You?"

"A girl but I will be fine if the baby is a boy." I smiled. When we got home Seth was eating chicken wings watching sports. "You should have gone. Mom was going on about the damn baby and Edward."

He laughed. "She's crazy I pass. Sam called and wants you to call back."

"Why? I still have to obey him but I've been avoiding him about the whole pregnancy thing. That's all I need." I kissed Edward. "I will be back."

"I am coming with you!" He said angry and protective. "If he lays a finger on you or my child I will kill him."

"Edward, relax. Seth will come with me. No problems. If he does anything Seth won't let him touch me or the baby. I mean it, Edward." I said sternly.

"Leah, I can't…" I glared at him.

"You will do that!" I said going into my room changing into comfy clothes. I got my keys and coat and Seth followed me.

"Don't worry, Eddy! My sis is in good hands." Seth ran into the door while saying this.

"That's not going to convince him, Seth!" I pulled on his hoodie and he laughed.

I drove to the Reservation and went to the beach I had a feeling this is where he will meet me. Seth stayed in the car until he saw trouble. I could handle myself but it was for Edward's benefit. Sam came into view from the moon's light. My heart still skipped a beat nothing like with Edward. Just that I am still attracted to him and he was my first love. He was wearing ripped shorts and his hair spiked and a nasty look on his face.

"Where is the son of a…" I swore as his voice shook my body in fear.

"He is home. He doesn't need to be up my ass twenty four seven and besides I can take a women beater any day!" I said in a stronger voice than I thought.

"That fucker got you pregnant with a mutant baby… " I felt my breath catch. Don't let him get to you.

"It is human. Don't you _dare _put my baby down!" I yelled at him.

"Leah, you can do so much better than that loser!"

"Really, he's going to become a doctor. What are you a pathetic alpha who got lucky because it was suppose to be Jake's place? He never laid a finger on me! Not once! You hit me all the time. He never cheated on me. You fucked my cousin. He is a better choice than a dead beat no one. He supports my dreams and he's been there when my own mom hasn't." I said crying. "If this is just a lecture, save it because I am looking at a pitiful man who is an abusive asshole."

His face turned red and I closed my eyes. I heard the door shut and a loud sound followed by a growl. I was confused. I opened my eyes and Sam was ten feet away from me in wolf form now. But there was a light blue mist glow around me. I looked at it amazed. It was beautiful. Nothing compared to what I was feeling. I felt strong and powerful. It felt like someone ran an eclectic charge through my body but it didn't hurt. I felt safe… Seth was looking at me worried and then at Sam. He came closer to me and the mist was gone. Seth wrapped his arms around me.

"It was like a shield. Nothing could get you!" I felt the baby kick.

"The baby loves you though. As well as I. Let's go and Seth don't tell Edward about this." When I looked back behind me Sam was gone.

Everything I felt for him disappeared at last. He tried to kill my baby. If he did it again, I won't take it too kindly. Seth kept it silent from Edward by blocking out his thoughts towards him. I cuddled up to Edward as we watched TV. I was glad he didn't ask me about how it went with Sam. Part of me thinks he didn't want to know he might end up doing something he might not regret. I kissed his lips as he put his hands around my stomach. I fell asleep wondering how powerful this child will be when they come.

I was lying down on the cool hospital like bed in the dining room. It was all set before me and Edward arrived. Alice came over the day before going over what color the nursery should be and the closet that will soon be filled with clothes. I didn't mind it though! I was so excited to be able to find out the sex. Edward took my hand and I felt the baby move again inside me. I let out a low gasp. I felt the gel being rubbed on my belly. Please let me know what you are! I begged squeezing Edward's hand. Edward looked at the screen and occasionally looking at me. He looks happy to finally find out. I closed my eyes trying to talk to the baby in my head to be cooperative and work with Carlisle. I knew it wouldn't work.

"Leah," Carlisle said smiling softly at me. "It is a boy." I looked at the screen and he showed me where he could tell and I cried.

"I am having a baby boy."

"Fork it over Jasper! I was right as well as Alice." Emmett said. I burst out laughing.

"Congratulations Leah and Edward." When I was cleaned off I got up and hugging Edward.

Welcome my little baby boy. Mommy and daddy are going to spoil you rotten!


	16. Masen William Cullen

1Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight!

A/N: I am sorry I have not posted I feel horrible but I did. I had to work around it because I wrote this out months ago and never finished it. Masen is here and adorable as ever. I hope you enjoy this. Because it's late and it's Christmas Eve. I will post soon. I promise. Not so far apart. Sorry life got in the way. happy holidays everyone.

Masen William Cullen

Edward was in college. He goes when I am sleeping but I've been getting pains and made Seth sleep with me just in case my water breaks. I gave up trying to sleep hours ago. I put my robe on and went to get some ice cream and see if that will calm Masen down. It didn't. I think I am going into labor. This pain keeps getting worse and worse. I had my cell in my robe pocket and pushed one and hung up. Carlisle told me to do that when I begin labor. We had our own system. I screamed Seth's name and he began helping me back to the bed. I felt cooler hands touching my skin. I looked up and saw Carlisle. He had a serious facial expression on and he set me gently in the bed. I saw Rose and Alice entering right after him. I couldn't handle the pain. I was clawing at Seth and he took it which really shocked me. I felt Rose dabbing my head with a cool rag and soothing me with kind words. I wouldn't accept it any other time but it hurt. I heard the door bang and I screamed. It was Emmett who was soaked and he ran to my side.

"I called Edward! No answer... let's hope he doesn't miss this?" Em said taking my hand and letting my squeeze it to death. "Wow, you're strong!" I smiled at him. He was trying to make me forget the pain. But who can?

Edward came in just as my water broke. He swore and pushed Em out of the way. I looked at him smiling. I began to cry as I realized something. Edward asked me what was wrong.

"I don't have a middle name!" I snapped at Edward crying. "My baby doesn't have a fucking middle name!" I wanted to strangle him for putting it off.

"William," He said smiling at me. I hit him hard.

"Not after my father. Are you crazy?" I said in tears.

"Sis, its fine," Seth said soothingly. "He would be honored."

"Really?" I cried to him. "He would, wouldn't he?"

I put my hand through his hair and kissing his forehead. Thanking him. Carlisle telling me what to do and I obeyed scared. Rose was telling Edward that it's very painful and she read in a giving birth book that women say things they don't mean giving birth. He seemed to relax after that. I put my head against the pillow and took a steady breath. I felt a needle go in my skin and then I felt the pain become bearable. I closed my eyes and listened to the doctor.

"He's beautiful!" Alice said over the cries. I didn't want to open my eyes and see right away. I took a breather and tears were falling from my eyes. "Masen William Cullen, do you want mommy?" I snapped my eyes open.

He was already wrapped like a burrito in a navy blue blanket and his hands were flailing. He was still crying up a storm. She let me hold him first out of me and Edward. Edward was looking sick as he put his hands to his face. Masen was looking at me with his liquid caramel eyes. It was like Edward's eyes when he was fed but his eyes were mixed with my color brown. Making them stand out against his pale skin. I touched his chunky face crying. It was so soft but thicker than an average baby's skin. Edward helped me get him in a new outfit and he looked flawless and handsome in his new clothes with little dogs printed over them. He was just staring at me. I took off his hat and his hair was thinned but his hair was dark brown like mine but I can see bronze weaved through it. It looks like natural highlights. His nose was my brother's and he looked more like Edward. I kissed his forehead and the camera went off. Edward got next to me and Masen and more flashes came at us. After Edward held him Seth was next. The baby just blinked at him.

"He looks older than a newborn?" I observed. I remember when Lucas was born I saw pictures of him. He was healthy and small. Masen looks a week old.

"I have to do tests on him. Of course I have to verify with you and Edward. But I will make sure they are safe and won't hurt him." Carlisle said moving so Emmett can come in.

He was carrying a big gift bag. I gave him a puzzled look and he was grinning. He kissed his wife and set the bag down on the bed and wanted to hold Masen next.

"Be careful Em. He is not strong." I said nervous. I know Emmett won't purposely hurt Masen but I was a new mom. I had to look out for my son.

He was natural with him. He cradled him as I opened the bag. It was more baby stuff. Carlisle came in with formula for Masen and he wouldn't take it. Emmett smiled and went into another room with the baby. He came back with red liquid in the bottle. I looked at Masen nervously.

"Edward, is that…"

"Yes, it's blood. He likes it." Emmett interrupts me and kept switching between the two.

"I got it. I'll mix it together." I wanted to gag. I shook my head no. Instead of listening to me, he did what he pleased. Masen liked it. I rolled my eyes.

"That is gross." I said putting my hands over my face.

"He isn't a normal baby." Seth said who was looking sick by the minute. "He looks ordinary. A little bigger but he's cute."

Edward went to college so it me and Masen. I got him new clothes because he is already growing. His hair was getting longer and we only had him for 4 days. He was wearing a Winnie the Pooh sweatshirt and jeans with Winnie the Pooh shoes that Em got him. More bronze was coming in making him look angelic and his eyes were turning browner. I put his coat on and mixing his breakfast together, Blood and formula. I drove us to my father's grave. He was silent making gurgling noises in the back. I took him out and carrying him to my dad's grave. I sat down with Masen. I put his bottle in his mouth and he was making a soft noise. I talked about everything I could think of. I didn't want to leave Masen out here too long. So I cried a goodbye and stood up. I looked at my son and smiled. He would love to hold him and I haven't thought about my dad in forever. I felt the wind hit my face as I walked back to the van. I put him back in and Masen smiled for the first time. I took a picture of it on my camera phone.

"Are you smiling?" I cooed him. He smiled at me and then yanked on my hair. "You ruined the moment."

He smiled nonstop all the way to my mother's. She must have seen me pull in because she pulled me into a hug when I got out.

"Where is my grandson?" She said in a stupid voice. I rolled my eyes. She ran to the van's door and pulled him out. "Wow, he looks bigger than when I saw him a few days ago." Masen was crying.

"Mom, relax. He doesn't like it when people scream in his face. He can hear you in a normal tone." Masen grabbed her braid and smiled. "I see he has your attitude."

"Okay?" I said getting his things. "That is a good thing right? Independent and sticking up for himself, isn't so bad, is it?"

"Honey, you had your father tied around your finger so tightly. You would throw yourself around when you got yelled at."

"That's normal. Seth only ate his crib and pooped himself." My mom laughed at that one. "I can handle him. Edward has a late night with college again. So I decided why not spend some quality time with his grandma?"

"So when is the big day?" She asked looking at me. She's talking about the wedding.

"I want to wait until he gets a little older. So he can be a part of it." My mom set him down in a crib she got for him for when he comes. She came back out with tea and cookies.

"Well, you don't seem so excited about tying the knot?" She observed. I glared at her.

"It has nothing to do with Edward. I just want to get him involved. He tied me and Edward together. He's part of the family…"

"Do you want more children?" My mom was annoying me but I knew she was just trying to see if she could get more kids from me.

"Mom…" I whined to her to shut her up. My cell went off. It was Edward. "What?"

"I am out early. Where are you guys?" He asked. My mom was cooking dinner in the kitchen and Masen started crying. I got his bottle and held him feeding him.

"My mom's. He smiled today! I will send you the picture. I am so tired. You've been gone all night."

He was almost done with his classes he didn't think the baby will come so early. So he took night classes. I yawned and Masen pulled my hair. I tried to bat his hand away but he just kept pulling. He is a brat just like me, according to my mother. I pulled the bottle away from him and burped him.

"I know. I am almost there."

"We are going to be eating. Hi Charlie," I said as he walked in. I handed him over to Charlie who asked for him.

"Staying for dinner," I nodded yes. He smiled. "Good."

"Yeah, I kind of figured. I will deal with it. Hey, I got great news. In a few weeks I can switch during the days and you can sleep at night."

"Thank god. He is a brat!" I laugh as my mom walked in.

"Like mommy, huh handsome chunk," I scrunched up my nose and rolled my eyes. My mom held him and kissed him repeatedly.

"See you soon. Love you," I hung up and took him back.

Edward shocked me and ate everything he was given. When Masen finally passed out we left. My mom wanted me to come back again.

"That was horrible but she didn't realize he was drinking blood."

Edward laughed. He put him in his room and we went to bed. Well I did as he watched TV and kept an ear out for our son.

When I woke up I felt different and I couldn't tell why. I made Seth and me breakfast and fed Masen. When I set him down for a nap I realized something glistened. A ring. A small diamond something that I would approve of I hate big diamonds. I looked at it shocked and went for my phone.

"You finally noticed. Four hours later?" He said picking up. "So what is your answer?"

"Um, we talked about this. I am not sure it's the right thing," I bit on my lip and then thought about it. He does make me happy and we are a family now. I shouldn't be scared. Edward is amazing.

"Yes!" I said grinning and I hung up to tell Seth before he left.


	17. Dreams and Fears

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or Blue's Clues.

A/N: Have a great new years and I hope you enjoy another dramatic chapter. The next will be more dramatic. Lol

Dreams and Fears

Masen was three now and Carlisle was worried because Masen didn't look his age. Everyone was telling me that I should think about his schooling. I shiver as I watched him eating his lunch and making a horrible mess with it. He hated the apartment but Edward doesn't want to move just yet. He wanted to run and be free and I really don't blame him. Masen threw his plate and smashed it against the wall. I yelled at him and he laughed at me. I pulled my hair up and cleaned his mess.

"I hate when your daddy leaves me here with you," I smiled and kiss him.

He handed me a paint brush and I smiled at him. He wanted me to paint his favorite show _Blue's Clues. _I had a hard time doing Steve but I managed from the picture I printed from the internet. When I finished he clapped and waddled to his room and put it on his bed with the others I drew of each character on the show. A knock entered the messy apartment and Masen ran to the door.

"Get your coat on," Alice said picking up the toddler. "Dress fitting, remember."

"I haven't showered. He wouldn't go down for his afternoon nap," I said showing her my slightly greasy hair.

"So, put it up and get your coat on," Her lips pursed and she gave me a smile. "We can't cancel again. She can get b-i-t-c-h-y. And little vamp was sick remember. I don't think she cares if you broke all your bones. But she is good at what she does. And you want the best for your only wedding."

"Who is watching Masen? Edward is hunting today with Jas and Rose?" I asked putting my coat on and grabbing Masen's things.

"Emmett, of course, He went last night for this reason. He is waiting downstairs for the little vamp," She smiled taking his things.

"He is still a wolf too!" I shouted running after her. "He is less pale since he has been born."

"He is," said Em pinching Masen's cheek and Masen hit him hard in the face and Emmett laughed.

"No, he gets yelled at when he hits. He is strong for his age," I said hitting his hand and he hit Emmett again. I gave up.

Masen and Emmett looked adorable together. Emmett liked to take him even though he is rough when he gets back. Emmett became soft around him. I shove a hat over Masen's curly brown and bronze curls then I kissed him. He laughed when Em took off with him and all I can hear is his laughter. I followed Alice to the back and she smiled at me.

"What?" I asked her.

"How is life when he is in bed?"

I blushed. "That is none of your business but it's good. He isn't jealous anymore. I was kind of obsessed with Masen when he was born."

"When did you stop? Anyways, Carlisle wanted for you to consider home schooling. Thanks to your DNA it isn't as extreme as if you were a just a normal human because your DNA complicates things. Thanks to Seth's donations Carlisle is progressing on the DNA."

After the fitting I went to Seth's new apartment. His recent girlfriend answers the door. I smile at her as I went inside. Seth is typing something on the computer and stands when I enter the living room. He smiles at me like he always have. He has been gone for a year and I missed him terribly.

"I can't believe you actually went to college," I laughed kissing him and hugging him to death.

"I know, I was just finishing my paper and coming over," his voice deeper and I am impressed that he is able to set out to do what he wants.

"I have a surprise for you," He says kissing his girlfriend goodbye and following me out the door.

"I hate surprises," he placed a blindfold on my face and I sigh.

It took awhile to get where we are going and I felt relieved on this road. I close my eyes and my father came to mind and I missed him horribly. With Masen here it is worse because he is missing out. Seth was doing great with life. The pack let him go to college and everything it's great that he is thinking about his future. Unlike Sam.

Seth took off the blindfold and standing before was the place I wanted to turn into a gallery and still paint wonderful things. I pointed it out to two people who I adore and love. Seth took my hand and I went inside. Balloons everywhere and paintings were hanging on the walls. That Edward and Seth must have dug up at the storage. I am in shock to even speak. The place looks beautiful the office has a desk and a small play area for Masen. I kept walking through and realized that some of these workings are not mine. I laugh as I see everyone I love standing before me. Edward and Masen were looking at a drawing of them and my mom and Charlie were talking quietly with their baby in her arms. The Cullens smiling enjoying the moment.

"Why?" I asked quietly crying.

"This is what you wanted for years. Even when dad was alive and it's great! You open in two weeks you can prep everything. We all helped."

"Thank you everyone," I relied going to Edward and Masen.

Edward kissed me and I couldn't help but blush and smile. Masen squirming to get down. We all celebrated and I looked around happily. Edward and I were the last to leave and Masen was finally asleep.

"Lets have a night off. Can he go with Seth for the night?" I ask him smiling.

"Sure, I'll meet you home."

I dropped off the sleeping baby at my brother's. When I got home Edward had made a nice dinner and kissed me when I walked in the door. After we ate he looked at me happily. The silence was killing us. I was so tired but fought it for Edward.

"Carlisle called awhile ago. He said that he made no process in his development and wished he had a better idea about what his future will look like. He is worried when his other traits kick in it will have some conflicts with his body since we weren't suppose to … have him," he let out a small chuckle at us conceiving him.

"I think he will be fine. It's not like it's damaging him now. He is drinking less blood but he has vampire traits I can easily pick out. Thank god he got his sleeping from me. I am worried about the power. I didn't tell you this but when I went to the beach he- he put some shield over me when Sam was about to attack. Seth had to calm him down before he put his defenses away. I didn't want you to be angry. But he isn't like what would happen if you and Bella ended up getting a baby, just half human and vampire. This is more serious with both our traits but I think he will be just fine."

Edward looked like he disagreed with me but I looked away to annoyed to pester him with his logical bs. I got up and put the plates in the sink. He pretended to eat now for our son Masen will not eat unless the whole family does. So he deals with it. I am nervous.

"Masen is our miracle and I love him to pieces. I am prepared for the worst but I can't imagine my life without my son. I think we should be prepared but also let him be a child. I am sick of him getting drained with a needle and I am sick of always having to worry that my son could die getting the DNA traits from my side. I know this is a mistake, us being together but I love you and our son."

"Alice thinks you are pregnant," he said smiling.

"What? Why?" I asked looking at him and worrying about what he is thinking.

"You are aren't you? Alice said that you had a hard time trying on dresses and you have been sleeping and moody."

"I am not pregnant. Masen was a miracle! We both know that Edward…"

"Okay, just making sure. But it did happen once it can happen…."

"Please can we just drop this?" I asked upset.

Masen ran to my arms when I picked him up. Seth had to get back to work so it was hard to talk to him. I drove to Emmett's and Masen played in his play room while Em and I talked in the living room. I told him about what Edward said and what Alice thought.

"Is it true? Did you take a test?"

"Em, I can't get pregnant. I was lucky once!"

Masen was playing with his talking Blue when he started to cry. Em got up and got some blood and he calmed down and went back to playing.

"But Masen made it possible of the idea that you can get pregnant again. I think you need to get the test done."

"I really don't want to get pregnant again. It would be nice but the worry of their future is scaring me to death. I am so happy for once. But now it's like I am getting cursed with Masen and Edward because of his DNA."

Em came over and hugged me and Masen joined us. I took his advice in consideration. He watched Masen while I went to the store. The blonde that watched me grab a test gave me a dirty look. I stopped at the apartment and relieved Edward isn't home yet. I looked in the mirror for signs and I can't see them. I have gained weight but I never really lost it from Masen. I took the test and waited.

"Leah?" Edward called.

Damn it, he can't know I am taking the test. I threw the box and the sticks in my purse. When I stepped out he looked around for Masen.

"I have a surprise for you guys!" He said excited.

"Okay, can you pick up Masen at Emmett's. I have to shower." I said quickly.

His look told me he didn't buy my lie but left anyways. I started the shower and took the stick out of my purse. A smiley face is looking back at me and I cried. I got in the shower worrying now about my children's life and what is going to become of them. I want to stay positive for them. But now knowing that I will possibly lose two children I couldn't bare the idea. We need to find out some sort of way to get a glimpse of their future. I will have to go to Carlisle and see what he really has for information he has to have something. Knowing Edward he probably blocked out the worst for him. I mean they must have done that when they wanted him to know. Or maybe I am just thinking of something positive so I don't have to feel like a crappy mom.


End file.
